


Where Our Limits Approach

by RazRas



Series: Limits [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Insecure Viren (The Dragon Prince), M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Porn with Feelings, Sad Viren (The Dragon Prince), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), Touch-Starved Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren Tries His Best (The Dragon Prince), Voyeurism, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazRas/pseuds/RazRas
Summary: “It was foolish of me to ever even consider that he loved me back. Not when I was, not when I am so corrupted.”“Are you corrupted, Viren?”Viren didn’t respond, curling into himself on the chair.“Show me.”“What?”“Bare yourself before me as you really are.”~*~Don't need to read previous work in series to understand.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Limits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057115
Comments: 35
Kudos: 55





	1. Aaravos Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang,  
> Like it says in the summary, reading the previous work in the series is not necessary to understand this one. if you like emotional rollercoasters then I would recommend reading it, but otherwise this one should make sense without it.  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~NO SMUT~
> 
> Viren uncovers the Dragon Kings' mirror's secret, an entrapped elf decorated in stars and galaxies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang,  
> As mentioned in the chapter summary, you don't need to read the previous work in the series to understand this one. This first chapter is basically just Viren uncovering Aaravos for the first time, the plot unfolds more so in the next few chapters.  
> Again, no smut in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Viren sat before the mirror, his own reflection staring back at him disappointing, worthless. He could see it now, how the council saw him, how Lissa had seen him, how Harr- the King saw him. Broken, corrupted, and still fundamentally undesirable.

Tears flowed freely now, the sight of himself disgusting him. Repulsed he drew black the flame with magic, prepared to exit the dungeons and face whatever consequences the council would deem fit for him. The moment the light left the room, however, the mirror began to glow acting as a window to another place. And just behind the glass stood an elf, staring passively at Viren.

Viren’s heart nearly leapt out of his throat, before the fear was replaced by inexplicable giddiness. He did it. He discovered the Dragon King’s secret. Albeit much too late.

“Who are you?” Viren queried.

The elf smiled softly at him, tall with dark blue flesh speckled with celestial bodies. A large star shaped rune Viren had never seen before embossed his chest, and his eyes were glowing yellow against pitch black. By all means the creature should have looked like a monster to him, but much to Viren’s displeasure his pulse quickened not out of terror but as a result of the ethereal beauty laid before him. 

Embarrassment caught up with Viren as he realized the elf had just witnessed him cry for the first time in at least a decade. How long had the elf been watching him?

He didn’t have much time to ponder the thought before the elf proceeded to exit the room encased in the mirror. Viren rushed towards the glass, shouting for the elf to halt to no avail.

~

Viren had procured the items the elf had laid on the table on the other side of the mirror, following the elf’s instructions carefully. 

The resulting arrangement was a strange one: embroidery and a drink made up of amethyst; it was very difficult to see what benefit any of this could have for either of them. It occurred to him that he knew nothing of this elf and could very well be unwittingly selling his soul to some unknown demon. But he couldn’t stop himself. Not now. Not after everything he had given up for this moment.

The elf then raised the knife to his palm and dread froze Viren’s movements.

“No.”

The elf raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I don’t even know who you are! I cannot bind myself to you like this.”

The elf repeated the gesture, pressing the knife to his palm once more.

Viren sneered, grabbing the cloth he had used previously to cover the mirror. The last thing he saw was the elf’s surprised expression being veiled by the thick velvet.

~

Viren returned to the mirror dejected and despondent. News of the egg spread fast around Katolis and Viren had taken to sneaking in and out of his dungeon. He was correct, though, the egg had not been able to save the King and with both princes having disappeared the throne sat empty.

He would have demanded someone fill the throne, if for no other reason than for the safety of Katolis, but, the council was stubborn, even more so with Ha- the King gone. Additionally, Viren was not wanted for an ever growing list of treasonous acts and he knew Opeli would not rest until he was executed.

He dragged the cloth off the mirror grabbing the knife and just feeling the cold metal against his skin. All was lost. The King was dead, Katolis in disarray, and his children would fare better without his blasphemous name impugning their honor. He felt numb to the world, the only sensation leaking through being the chill of the metal pressed harshly against his palm.

Viren did not know when the elf would return. If the elf would return. But he waited. Afterall, it wasn’t as though rotting away here waiting was a worse fate than returning to be executed by his fellow councilmembers. No, not fellow. He was a criminal now, a heinous miscreant, a reasonable place for them to expel all the hatred and grief accompanying their King’s death.

Some part of Viren considered that that might be better. He knew they were no monsters; they would grant him the mercy of a swift death. Gift him with the end of his turmoil. Still, a larger part of Viren wanted to live. No, not just live. Suffer. To offer himself to this elf and let this monster break him to the point he could feel pain no longer.

The elf, as though sensing Viren’s rising tension drifted into the room. His cloak star speckled like his skin and disintegrating before it touched the floor. There was no doubt this was dangerous, no doubt this was stupid, but that’s what Viren was, wasn’t he? Stupid. He had been stupid to offer the King his life, stupid to think anyone in Katolis valued him, and he’ll be stupid now thinking this elf could possibly find some worth in him.

The elf glanced towards the mirror and if he was surprised to see Viren it didn’t show. He smiled slowly, sultrily as he gazed upon the blade. They both approached opposite ends of the mirror and as the elf bled for him Viren bled for the elf as well.

~

The concoction the elf had him drink tasted like light. The magic of the spell holding him together from the inside as energy circulated through him. Viren bit back a moan, but it was evident from the smug look on the creature’s face that he knew exactly what was happening to Viren.

The elf opened his mouth, a small caterpillar crawling out from inside him and into the cup. Viren grimaced as it emerged out of his own cup and the elf gestured for him to touch the foul insect. Viren tensed repulsed as the caterpillar crawled under his shirt up to his ear, tiny legs clinging to the shell of it. Whatever disgust Viren was combatting, however, dissolved as a voice rumbled into him, through him.

“Speak.”

Viren couldn’t help the shiver that coursed through him. He turned to look behind, even though he knew full well where the voice was coming from.

“Speak, so that I may hear you.”

The elf’s voice was deeper than he’d expected. Dark and warm like the richest of banther furs.

“Who- Who are you?” he stuttered at the mirror.

“Ah, how long I’ve waited to hear the sound of another voice,” the elf purred.

Viren grew restless.

“Answer the question. Who are you?”

“My name would mean nothing to you,” the elf evaded.

“ _Where_ are you?”

The elf cast his gaze down, as though considering the question.

“I- I’m not sure.”

“You’re lying,” Viren snapped.

“Lying? I’m not lying, I never lie.” The statement would have seemed sincere if not for its inherent absurdity.

“Tell me, how may I serve you?” The elf’s lips curled licentiously over the words and Viren swallowed.

“I- I wish to know your name!”

The elf smiled softly at him. Fondly as though gazing upon a beloved pet.

“Aaravos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to comment and express your thoughts! Have a good one!


	2. Together Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~SMUT~
> 
> Viren gets frustrated at not being able to uncover knowledge about Aaravos. Aaravos has been alone for far too long. Things get a little hot when Aaravos starts inquiring about the late King Harrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks,  
> A lot more interaction happens between Aaravos and Viren, but they're still fairly secretive with each other. Aaravos pries into Viren's history with Harrow and somehow that leads to him masturbating in the mirror ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .  
> So, yeah there's smut. Hope you enjoy!

Viren watched as the third book he’d tried distorted before his eyes. How was this even possible? Fuming he snuck back towards the dungeon.

Aaravos stood before the mirror, as though awaiting his return.

“What did you do? Why can’t I find anything about you?”

The elf merely smiled knowingly, tapping lightly on a pointy blue ear. Viren groaned, grabbing the vile creature from the jar he had placed it in.

“Pleasant trip?” the elf purred into his ear. Viren scowled.

“Tell me. What do you desire, Viren?”

“Wait. How do you know my- Oh forget it.”

Viren plopped down onto the wooden chair he left in front of the mirror, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I- No, Katolis is in great danger, but no one is willing to do what it takes to save humanity! And now even the King is-” Viren sighed, why was he rambling to an  _ elf _ of all things.

“What of your King?”

“He’s not  _ my _ anything.” Harrow had at least settled that matter before letting himself die.

“Ah, I see.” Aaravos’ grin betrayed the sympathetic tone of his voice.

Viren wanted to shatter that mirror.

“I should throw you into a river.”

“You won’t,” the elf stated, and though it frustrated him, Viren couldn’t argue.

“Confide in me,” the elf insisted, “Let me help you.”

“How can you help me with anything? How can you know what Harrow- “ Viren stopped abruptly, realising what he’d let slip.

“Harrow… so that’s his name.”

“Silence. Don’t disgrace his name with your filthy elven tongue!”

The elf looked briefly taken aback, but recovered smoothly. 

“Is he worthy of such reverential defence?”

Viren sighed, sinking further back into his seat.

“It was I who was not worthy of defending him.” The words came out embittered, despite Viren’s efforts to swallow down his emotions.

“You’re mistaken.”

“What?”

“I find you very worthy, Viren. I would not be speaking with you otherwise.”

“You don’t have any other options.”

“There are always other options.”

“So what? You’re in that mirror for leisure?”

To Viren’s surprise Aaravos simply laughed.

“No need to get frustrated, Viren.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Saying what, Viren?”

A shudder ran through Viren as the elf’s lips curled around his name.

“My name,” he forced out through gritted teeth.

“Does it do things to you, Viren?”

“I thought I told you to stop!”

“You're upset, but don’t fool yourself into thinking it’s my fault. Come to terms with yourself.”

“Stop playing around.” The  _ with me _ left unsaid.

“Sit down. Tell me about him.”

Viren, for whatever incredulous reason, complied.

“The King of Katolis was recently assassinated by Moonshadow elves. They-”

“No. Not that. Tell me about  _ him _ .”

“He- I-” Viren choked on his words, biting back tears.

“Did you love him?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Viren couldn’t prevent the tears anymore.

“And what of him?”

Viren, wiped at his eyes. “It was foolish of me to ever even consider that he loved me back. Not when I was, not when I am so  _ corrupted _ .”

“Are you corrupted, Viren?”

Viren didn’t respond, curling into himself on the chair.

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Bare yourself before me as you really are.”

Viren let the Sunray Monarch’s illusion fall away reveal his true form. Weary and marred with dark swaths.

“Lovely.”

“Don’t mock me elf.”

“Mock? I am never anything but sincere.”

Viren sincerely doubted that.

“Well then, go on.”

“Go on what?” Viren asked.

Aaravos’ eyes raked over him.

“You’re not done baring yourself for me.”

“I, um. What are you implying?” Viren flushed despite himself.

Smiling, Aaravos traced a few signs causing a chair to appear before him. He sat down and waited.

Viren adjusted his collar, casting a sidelong glance at Aaravos not quite able to meet his eyes. It was obvious nonetheless he had the elf’s undivided attention. Nervously, he undid a button pretending to be bothered by the heat in the frigid dungeon. He lifted his gaze to meet Aaravos’, starved and fixated, only to look down again immediately, unable to hold the intensity.

“Continue,” Aaravos urged, tone noticeably less patient.

Viren did as requested, mechanically undoing one button after another. The frigid stale air kissing his skin as he carefully removed his robe and shirt, folding them in slow methodical steps.

“Stop.”

Viren froze, body going so tense he feared he may snap. He was _so_ stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ _stupid_. First Lissa, then Harrow, and now this elf who he didn’t even know well enough to be doing anything like this with. He moved to grab his clothes and flee. If Opeli wants his head he’ll give it willingly.

“Calm yourself. I am not turning you away; I simply want you to stop rushing yourself.”

“Touch yourself.”

Viren ran a hand over his neck, safe territory, before slowly descending to his chest. Dragging his blunt nails over coarse hair and mildly aged skin. He grimaced at the reminder of his own body, how he looked. Old, deteriorated, undesirable.

“Don’t stop.”

The breathiness of Aaravos’ voice caught Viren’s attention and he chanced a look at him. Viren halted his ministrations, startled to find Aaravos already brazenly stroking himself. He was still fully clothed, but he’d pulled his cock out from between the folds of his robes, rich dark blue with stars clustering near the crown. He pumped himself slowly as though staving off a fast impeding orgasm, the tip practically dripping starlight. The elf’s milky hair stuck to his skin, dampened with sweat and his lips parted slightly over soundless moans. What was most startling, however, was the elf’s eyes. Glowing embers holding Viren without yield or doubt.

The elf growled, the sound breathed directly into Viren’s ear and he moaned. He could imagine it, practically feel it. That pale blue hand on him, in him.

“ _ Aaravos. _ ”

“Uh- ah~” The elf’s movements sped up, a litany of moans spilling directly into Viren’s ears. 

Viren’s heart nearly stopped beating entirely, and he felt dizzy with desire. He wanted to see too, wanted to touch, wanted to  _ taste _ . But this was all they could have, and even seeing Aaravos like this was more than a wasteful old man like Viren deserved.

“ _ Viren, continue _ ,” the elf urged, eyes glazed over but stubbornly staying open.

It was hard to think past his own cock throbbing in his pants, but Viren tried. Rubbing lightly over his nipples, tugging them like he wished he could with Aaravos.

The following, “ _ yes _ ,” from Aaravos certainly feeding Viren’s imagination.

“ _ Uh, uh, uh. Mm _ ”

The elf looked strained, as though in pain but unable to stop himself from stroking faster and faster.

“It has been so  _ long _ , since anyone- anyone-”

Aaravos didn’t finish his sentence, long moans breaking out from him as he finally closed his eyes. Cum poured out of his cock in spurts, a few hitting his chin but most icing the glass of the mirror.

Viren wanted to kneel forward and lick the mirror clean himself, but as he knelt before it Aaravos’ eyes flew open and towards the door. Viren followed his gaze and before Viren could question, or Aaravos could speak, it flew open revealing a frazzled Claudia.

Her expression swiftly shifted into delight.

“Dad!”

She practically climbed into his lap out of joy, and Viren thanked whatever subliminal component of his brain that was still working well enough to prevent her from doing so.

“I knew it! I don’t know why I didn’t think to look here before. I mean probably because I was in here just before you disappeared, but still…”

“Claudia,” Viren interjected.

“Oh, right. We’ve been looking  _ everywhere _ for you.”

Viren frowned.  _ We _ ? Was Claudia intending to turn him over to Opeli?

Claudia, ever the mind reader, interrupted his flow of thought, “No, Dad. I would never! We would never! How could you even, ugh. I’m gonna go get Soren, don’t move!”

She tapped him on the nose lightly before running out of the room.

Laughter resounded in his ear and Viren turned to glare at the mirror, he was incredibly lucky Claudia had been too caught up in her discovery of him to question his state of undress or notice the prominent bulge in his pants.

The recent interaction had caused him to flag mildly, but watching Aaravos drag a finger over the tainted glass and then licking it clean made him instantly go rigid. He turned away in a huff, moving to redress himself before Claudia arrived with Soren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to comment your thoughts!


	3. To Defend Katolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waring ~NO SMUT~
> 
> Viren is a fugitive of Katolis, but he needs to assemble the pentarchy in order to save humanity. Luckily he has two kids and a sparkly elf boyfriend to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,  
> This chapter is mostly for plots sake. Viren reunites with his kids and he meets with the pentarchy. It diverges from the plot a little, but things all kind of find their way to the same end.  
> No smut in this chapter.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

“-Well I don’t know how long he’s been there, I just found him kneeling in front of the mirror.”

“What mirror?”

“The one from the Dragon King, we’ve been trying to figure it out for forever.”

“Who cares about some dumb mirror, there’s probably nothing special about it anyway.”

Viren listened as his children loudly bolstered down the stairway, decisively not looking at the _nothing special_ about the Dragon King’s mirror. His robes elegantly covered his _issue_ , and the current predicament was helping him sober his mind.

“Claudia, Soren.”

His children moved to embrace him as they entered the room, and he awkwardly dodged the gesture. Opting for placing a kiss atop both their heads instead, while firmly holding them away from his body. Aaravos was watching, amused, taking his sweet time putting his cock away.

“So, did you figure it out?”

“Hm?”

“The mirror, dad! Did you find out what’s magical about it?” She wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

“Oh, no. No I did not.”

“See,” Soren added, “There’s nothing interesting about it. The Dragon King was probably just a really vain guy, you know?”

Viren nodded, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on his children. A task made all the more difficult by Aaravos whispering nonsense into his ear.

“ _Nothing interesting_? Come now, dearest Viren, surely you don’t actually believe that.”

“I agree with Soren. There’s no point in wasting anymore of our efforts on the mirror. Not now when the kingdom is on the cusp of annihilation. You two must find a way to get the pentarchy to help defend humanity from Xadia.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” asked Soren, practicing his lunges now.

“Soren, please. If you could pay attention? This is important.”

“I am! The blood flow helps me concentrate.”

Viren sighed.

“Who’s currently acting as regent?”

“No one. We’re awaiting the retrieval of Ezran. They sent General Amaya to find him and Callum.”

“Amaya? I had expected the Council to be daft enough to leave the throne unoccupied, but to send Amaya? Who’s guarding the Breach?”

“I’m, um, not really sure… I can ask if you’d like?”

“No, that’s pointless! Sorry, I- you’re going to need to do this without the support of the council. Both of you.”

~

Claudia had helped forge some letters to summon the pentarchy, alerting them of the impending Xadian threat. Viren could only hope news of his treason wouldn’t spread quickly enough for them to deny his council. Soren had set off to retrieve the princes, Viren considered having him just finish them off but given the current political climate the chances of him being able to accede the throne were minimal and the council would not cooperate until Prince Ezran took the throne. Furthermore, General Amaya needed to resume her post at the border and she could not do that while searching for the princes.

Nonetheless, his plans were fragile, easily dismantled and ruined. What if the pentarchy refused to meet with him? And even if they did, how was he to ally them with Katolis’ forces when he had no power here?

“What troubles you?” 

Viren considered ignoring the elf altogether, what happened between them was at the very least confusing and had a high probability of being incredibly dangerous. He still knew nothing of who this elf was and even less of what the elf wanted. But, he had spent so long trying to uncover this mirror. Aaravos was truly his last hope.

“I worry the pentarchy, the other human kingdoms, will not rise to the occasion as needed. Without their support Katolis is no match for Xadia and humanity will perish. As I am now, however, my ability to persuade is significantly hindered.”

“That is quite the predicament,” the elf agreed, though his voice carried none of the concerns his words conveyed, “Perhaps a little motivation will help things along?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Nothing,” the elf deflected, “ _yet_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Speak clearly.”

“Why Viren, I’ve always thought my articulation to be faultless.”

Viren huffed, moving to place the damned caterpillar back in its jar, the sound of the elf’s laughter the last thing he heard. Why’d he even bother?

Viren moved to grab an apple out of the basket Claudia had brought him, bless her. He had been losing weight from _sulking in his dungeon all day_ , as she put it, and even Viren had to agree that his cheeks were getting a little sallow. 

In the mirror, Aaravos’ face fell and he moved as though to touch the glass before abruptly leaving the room. Elves were strange creatures, but Aaravos was unusual even by that standard. Viren didn’t have time to waste, though, on deciphering the cryptic elf. He moved out of the room, towards where he kept his supplies. Mixing a couple rock tree frogs and phoenix feathers he cast the spell to form an eagle, not sentient enough to acknowledge him as he stroked its feathers, but sufficient for catching messenger crows so he would be the first to hear word from the pentarchy.

He smiled at his own work, it had been a long time since he’d actually enjoyed a spell he’d cast. Since he’d practiced magic to appreciate its inherent beauty. He waited for some snide comment from the elf, but surprised even himself with the disappointment he felt when he realized none would come.

~

By some miracle the pentarchy accepted his request, and Viren tried his best to not look like an outlaw as he met with them. He opted to bring Aaravos with him, his sentiment of disgust towards the caterpillar now replaced with a strange sense of security.

The council waited on the representatives of Duren whom Viren had not seen since the death of their late Queens. Surprisingly, Princess Anya showed up alone.

“Your Highness, where is your regent?”

“I come to represent Duren myself Lord Viren.”

“You? But you’re a child! These are matters for adults.”

“I’m aware of my age Lord Viren. It appears as though I’m a crown without an adult and you’re an adult without a crown. Let’s not waste anymore time on the matter, as the Queen of Duren I have a right to speak for my people.”

“But-”

“Come now, Lord Viren. Let her take her seat.”

“You would be wise not to upset the people you seek help from,” came the whispering in his ear.

Viren swallowed his protests. “Of course, your Majesty. My apologies for my behaviour.”

~

While all five kingdoms seemed to recognize the great threat they were in, all but Duren only offered a conditional response.

“Queen Anya, please. While a war effort endangers many lives, leaving Xadia unchecked endangers far more! Without your support Katolis does not stand a chance and once Katolis falls I fear it will be too late to do anything for your own kingdoms. We must act now!”

“Please, Lord Viren, there is no promise that Xadia will attack us at all.”

“They _assassinated_ our King! How much more of a clear message do you require? Elven activity is being reported on the border as we speak!”

“Still this must be thought through more carefully, I am not sure we can endanger our people over the mistakes of Katolis.”

“The _mistakes of Katolis_ ? What, you mean choosing to endanger our Kingdom in the pursuit of Duren’s longevity, was that _our mistake_?”

The Queen of Duren didn’t respond, thinking plaintively.

“ _Viren_ ,” came an urgent whisper to his ear. Viren stiffened. “They come for you.”

Viren glanced around; he had not heard it past the sound of their heated discourse but hoofbeats were fast approaching.

“I- what do I do?”

The other members of the pentarchy looked at him confused.

“Greet them,” Aaravos purred. Viren felt a surge of power through his staff.

Opeli charged in, a line of Katolis’ soldiers marching in after her.

“Apprehend him!”

Viren could feel Aaravos in him, in the beat of his heart, and the air of his breath. Magic exploded out of him, sending soldiers flying. Arrows began to fly and he could hear the startled scrambling of the members of the pentarchy moving to safety and more soldiers filing in. It didn’t matter though. He could take them. He could burn the entire summit if he felt like it.

“Stop Viren! You’re surrounded, give in.”

In a flash Aaravos left him and Viren was powerless once more.

“No! No! Come back!”

“Relax Viren, this fight is over,” hushed Aaravos, the vile worm slithering into his ear.

“Traitor! You filthy backstabbing traitor!”

Opeli motioned for the guards to move in on him.

“You’re the traitor Viren, and Katolis will see to it that you are properly punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to comment if you have any thoughts or requests! Have a nice day!


	4. Sociable Confinement (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~NO SMUT~
> 
> Viren almost has a moral crisis of sorts, but don't worry Aaravos keeps him on track. The first part of Viren's time in Katolis' prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings champs,  
> Hope you are all doing well. In this segment Viren and Aaravos spend most of their time helping Viren angst in jail with an (un)healthy dose of Aaravos manipulating Viren into doing what he wants.  
> There's no smut just yet, but it's the build up to it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Viren curled up in his cell. All hope was lost. The King was dead, his sons nowhere to be found, and the pentarchy would certainly make no gesture to aid Katolis as Xadia attacked. He’d risked his life, risked his children’s lives, and all for what?

“All for nothing,” he whispered to himself.

“No,” resounded a voice in his head, “ Do not despair for I will stay with you.”

Viren’s blood went hot with rage. “Shut up! This is all  _ your _ fault. I should have known better than to trust an elf. Of course you would work to end the only chance at survival humanity has left. Now your kind can defile humanity without any resistance!”

“I understand your anger Viren, but let us be clear. I have no kind and I hold no loyalty for Xadia. I am here to serve you.”

“I have no reason to trust your intentions! Leave me be, if these are to be my last moments on Earth then I have no wish to spend it with  _ you _ ,” he spat.

“They need not be your last moments, give me an opportunity to _ earn _ your trust.”

Viren stayed silent, the entire conversation reminiscent of his last with Harrow. Something unpleasant stirred in his stomach at the realization that this was probably what the late King thought of him in his final moments.

“Fine. What is it that you suggest?”

“You offered the other kingdoms your love, your devotion, but they turned you away.”

They always do.

“Those who fail tests of love are simple animals. They deserve to be motivated by fear.”

Viren grimaced, deserved was hardly the word he would use but what other options did he really have?

“How do you intend for me to do that?”

“Our plans are already in motion.”

Viren’s brows drew together in confusion, their plans? The caterpillar crawled out of his ear to his hand, Viren lifted it to eye level.

“You forget your most valuable asset.”

His most valuable asset? What did Viren have left?

“My daughter is no asset!”

“Of course, but you agree she is of immense value?”

“I... “ Viren did still have Claudia. And Soren. Perhaps all hope was not lost yet. But was it worth it? The pentarchy wouldn’t budge for him and he’d known them all for years, what would his children be able to accomplish? He’d already risked their lives so many times already, it would be safest to send them to hide somewhere and escape Katolis before Xadia attacked.

“I am undecided as to whether that would be a worthwhile risk.”

“I see, you’ve given up on humanity.”

“What? No, I- “

“Shh, I do not blame you. They’ve spit on you, all of them. Taken what you’ve offered them and disregarded it like it was worthless, like you’re worthless.”

Viren frowned. He was worthless to them. Who had saved Duren when famine had hit? And still, still they did not want him. The council only ever acknowledged him on account of the King, and even he eventually realised he didn’t want Viren. Aaravos was right, he would have given his life to help them and they would only be grateful for the fact that he was gone.

“Come now, don’t get lost in your self pity.”

Viren scowled at the bug.

“You are not worthless Viren, it is they that are undeserving.”

“Don’t you understand Aaravos? Everyone has forsaken me, everyone finds me worthless. How can you say everyone is wrong and expect me to believe only you?”

Viren’s anger had burnt out, leaving only ashy despair.

“Not everyone. You have your children, they surely value you. And you have me, you will not lose so long as I am with you Viren.”

“Dependents. Children hardly have a choice in who their parents are, and you do not know me. I am an awful father, Claudia and Soren would be far better off with their mother. Harrow was right, all I have ever done was prepare the ones I love for ruin.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“Not in so many words.” Viren folded his arms over his bent needs, tucking his head down. The caterpillar crawled back to its place on his ear.

“And what of your children’s mother? If she were so much more competent than you, would she not still be standing to protect her babies from their oh, so terrible father.”

The elf was mocking him, of course he was. Deriving some sadistic pleasure out of Viren’s life failures. Let him. Once Viren was executed Aaravos’ mirror would likely be discarded and wouldn’t Viren love to see the look on his face as that happened.

“My wife is not dead.”

“Even worse then,” Aaravos insisted, “an abandoner.”

“Don’t speak ill of her! It was me, always me, she couldn’t even stand to look at my face anymore. Couldn’t stand what I’d become.”

“Strong?”

“Disgusting! Stop framing everything so prettily, even my fellow humans find me repulsive. And you, you’re an even fouler creature than I to say such things. I can see why your own fellow elves would detest your very existence.”

“You are not entirely wrong, we are like-minded in that way Viren. We strive for the best for humanity, and the world will condemn us for it.”

“And I suppose your wife left you as well?”

Aaravos laughed. “I am glad to see you are still well enough to have not lost that delicious sense of dry humor. I told you before I do not lie, if your wife has left your children with you then it is either proof of your competence as a father or her incompetence as a mother.”

“Stop acting as though you know!”

“Explain to me then. Why does this incident cause you such pain?”

“It- What are you doing?” The bug had crawled over to his eye, weaving some silk web over it.

“Preparing you for greatness. Do go on, this shouldn’t take long.”

“Lissa, mph, she left because of my usage of da- dark magic. Claimed it was getting out of hand, said, agh, said she would leave if I didn’t stop but- Mmn.”

“But what?” Aaravos urged.

“My eldest, Soren. He was ill, the doctors had given, agh, they gave up. Said they couldn’t do anymore for him. But there was this, mph, th- this spell. Uses the blood of an ocean turtle.”

“Clever choice.”

Viren blushed at the praise, as the caterpillar sealed his eye shut.

“He lived, but my wife couldn’t look me in the eye anymore. The dark magic damage, it made me horrific. I tried to cover it up, but what is once seen cannot be unseen. She left to live with her parents in Del Bar.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No! I just, I wish she were here now.”

The insect pulled off the silk and Viren blinked his eyes open slowly.

“You- How are you here?”

“A clever illusion.”

Viren glanced worriedly at the guard.

“Fear not. I am only here thanks to our blood pact. So, you can hear me and now you may see me! No others are granted the privilege.”

The elf was tall, his translucent form drifting in through the bars.

“Well do continue on about your wife, I’m quite intrigued.”

Viren sighed, unable to bring himself to be angry at Aaravos yet again. Too tired to feel any way but dejected.

“There’s no more to say. She left me, as they all should. End of story.”

“Should? Do you believe her actions to be justified?”

“Well, she wasn’t wrong.” Viren gestured to his face marked with the stains of dark magic.

“That’s hardly a sufficient reason for leaving you, dearest Viren. To abandon you because you wear the marks of a hero. A saviour.”

“I’m no-”

Aaravos tutted him. “Ah, ah, ah. You saved your son did you not? Or did your wife not love your son and wished for him to perish?”

“No! She would never.”

“Then the reasoning is clear, is it not? You were too much for her. She could never be enough to match you Viren, you’re better without her. Better without all of them. You are destined for greatness, for immeasurable power, and all those you have lost would have stood in your way.”

Viren sat silent, the aching of his heart did not lessen at Aaravos’ words but a part of him agreed. This was the same reasoning he had used for years, he always only did what he had to. Without dark magic his son would be dead, hundreds of lives in Duren and Katolis would have been lost, and Aaravos… Aaravos would still be alone. Still, was humanity worth risking his children, the only beings that still loved him in any way, shape, or form?

“Think carefully Viren. Can your children live in peace with humanity endangered? Would they ever forgive you should you simply stand by and let their beloved home be brutalized by elves and dragons? Could you live with yourself knowing that?”

Viren hadn’t considered that. Humanity had always seemed so much larger than Viren, something that he fought to protect and strived to cherish. But now, looking upon Aaravos’ otherworldly form, he felt humanity as a part of himself. Intrinsically tied to his own life beyond some selfless sentiment of duty. He needed to save humanity.

“And what is it that you desire, Aaravos?”

Aaravos grinned, as though sensing his victory. “Only to best service you, my Lord.” The elf’s translucent form knelt on the ground, and though Viren couldn’t feel it, the light kiss he placed on Viren’s bad knee sent heat swirling through his body. Desire and need coursing through his veins.

“Then service me Aaravos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thoughts? Complaints? Compliments? Random info? Leave it in the comments!  
> Hope you all have a wonderful day!


	5. Sociable Confinement (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~SMUT~
> 
> Aaravos and Viren make the most of their free time/prison sentence. Basically, porn drowned in feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks,  
> Sorry if this took a while, it's finals week and this chapter was kinda long.  
> So, yep, there's smut in this chapter. Almost exclusively, actually. Also, I'd like to plug my last work in this series. While it's not needed for comprehension, I feel adds some more insight into Viren's character (especially in regard to Harrow, who will be further discussed in future chapters) and it's not too long (~1000 words total, 1 chapter).  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Aaravos grinned, before drawing back to gesture to the cot in the small prison cell. Viren complied, seating himself on the hard mattress. Aaravos’ ghostly form came to sit on top of him, weightless, and Viren shivered at the sensation of a cold draft flowing past Aaravos’ form against him.

“You have the most lovely complexion,” Aaravos stated, finger trailing across Viren’s skin in an imitation of a caress.

Viren scowled. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“How many times have we been over this Viren?”

The elf’s hand moved under his chin and Viren obediently raised his head to meet Aaravos’ eyes.

“Is it so hard to believe that I find your strength arousing?”

“What strength?” Viren scoffed. He was a prisoner of his own kingdom, a failure to his cause.

Aaravos’ incorporeal hands traced the streaks of black magic painted across his face and down his neck.

“Don’t joke with me. I don’t know what perverse affinity for dark magic you have, but even I’m aware I look like a monster. Whatever it is you expect to gain out of me, you don’t have to go this far to get it.”

Aaravos chuckled, “Dearest Viren. This _is_ what I expect to gain out of you, at least partially.”

“If you need someone to satisfy your _urges_ I can find you another. Someone more...”

Aaravos’ phantom touch continued down his arms and Viren bared his wrists to him as best as he could with the shackles in place.

“More?” Aaravos prompted.

“Youthful, beautiful… seductive.”

To this Aaravos openly laughed, a stark contrast to the hushed tone Viren had spoken in.

“You are an amusing one. If age is your main concern, worry not, it is I who should be self conscious.”

“What are you saying? There’s no possibility you’re older than I am.”

“No possibility? Are you telling me my stellar looks beray my age and boundless wisdom. I am far older than not only you, but your great grandparents.”

Viren’s jaw dropped. How old was the elf? Was he even mortal?

“Close your mouth Viren. You’ll drive me mad with the temptation of tasting your tongue.”

Viren’s mouth snapped shut and the blood rushed to his face so quickly he felt dizzy with it. He let out a soft whimper imagining the elf’s words.

“Oh, you are _precious_. Do you wish to taste me as well, Viren, feel me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Viren whined, cock hardening and hips bucking to find some non-existent friction against Aaravos’ body.

“And do you think you are, hm, youthful, beautiful, and seductive enough for me?”

Viren froze, Aaravos’ words like a bucket of ice water.

“I was serious you don’t need to- I don’t need you to do this for me. I can find you someone more desirable, you don’t have to settle for me due to your, er, circumstances.”

Aaravos groaned. “I was jesting Viren, where would you even find me other company, hm? Much less company willing to engage in carnal pleasure with an incorporeal elf.”

Viren flushed deeper. “I’m certain I could send Claudia, or perhaps Soren would be better suited for this, to… you understand.”

“I’m afraid I do not.”

“Procquire you a _lady of the night_. They’re not so picky about the disposition of their bedmates.”

“A prostitute? You think someone who has lived as long as I have can be appeased by a prostitute? I enjoy the taste of _your_ power Viren, do any of your ladies of the night have that to offer.”

“Well, I, I’ve never, but I suppose they would, would not… taste of my power.”

Viren tried biting his lower lip to quell his nerves, only stopping at the taste of iron in his mouth.

“Stop that,” Aaravos chided, “And quit fretting over your feeble insecurities.”

Viren frowned at him, wanting to argue but unable to find suitable words.

“I’ll consider your prostitute proposition later, for now I want you.”

Viren’s blush deepened as he awkwardly shifted further back on the cot, Aaravos’ body unnaturally not shifting along with him. With an overly put upon sigh Aaravos resituated himself.

“So tell me Viren, are you willing to have me?”

Viren groaned, “ _Please_ , Aaravos.”

“I completely forgot. I did leave you unsatisfied earlier, did I not? How terribly irresponsible of me, leaving my _master_ unserviced. What do you desire, Viren?”

Viren swallowed, eyes raking across Aaravos’. He wanted to touch, he wanted to taste, neither of which their circumstances permitted, but he also wanted to look and that Aaravos may just allow him.

“I- “ The words died in his throat at the sight of Aaravos teasingly tracing the edges of his robes, hips rolling in a mockery of riding his thigh. Viren sent his hands to follow Aaravos’ and the elf smiled as though pleased.

“Come now Viren, I can’t know what you want unless you tell me.” 

Viren scowled at him, the elf’s every gesture proving just exactly how sure of Viren’s wants he was. But he knew this game, played it himself with the King many times before, albeit in much different atmospheres. Aaravos wanted to hear the words.

“I want to see you.”

“How thoughtful of me to already grant that wish.” Elf gestured broadly to his own body. Viren groaned in frustration.

“I... I want to see you undressed.”

Aaravos’ smile was feral, predatory, but Viren couldn’t find himself caring for his safety at the sight of pellucid fingers slowly dragging down the shoulder of his robe. Viren’s mouth salivated, how he wanted, how he _needed_. The elf continued with the other shoulder, his robes pooling over his hips and spilling onto Viren’s lap.

“Go on,” Viren urged, seeing that Aaravos would not unless prompted to, that irksome smile never fading.

Careful fingers unclasped his belt, tossing his robes to the side, their image disappearing from Viren’s view as they leave the elf’s fingers. Stars adorned the elf’s chest, flickering faintly and the rune on his chest almost blinding to look at. _Gorgeous_ , Viren thought. Or perhaps he said it aloud, judging by the way Aaravos’ smile softened.

The elf moved to stand, and Viren’s fingers unwittingly chased after him only to slip through the image of Aaravos’ arm. They both frowned at this, but Aaravos recovered more quickly, slipping out of his purple loincloth and tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. Viren’s eyes fixated on the bulge situated between the elf’s legs.

“Now then Viren, this show calls for audience participation.” The elf looked pointedly towards Viren’s own tented pants. “Touch yourself for me.”

Viren wanted to, wanted to so badly, but as he traced a hand over his length a wave of guilt coursed through him.

“I- I can’t.”

“Can’t? Why not?” the elf demanded, removing his hands from their tantalising journey across his waistline and crossing them instead. Viren flinched at the tone, mourning the elf’s sweet seduction.

“Why not?” he repeated, more softly, gently.

“My wi- I er, the time is not right. I shouldn’t be indulging in such pleasure when humanity still stands at peril’s gate.”

Aaravos’ glare intensified, “Perhaps I should redress then, if the time is not _appropriate_?”

“No! No, please continue. Please!”

“Don’t insult my intelligence then Viren. What is your issue?”

Viren wanted to cry. He could, the elf had already seen him do so, but it seemed more embarrassing to do so now. Do so over _this_.

“I,” his voice came out thick, strained, “I’ve yet to be unfaithful to my wife.”

Aaravos’ discontented glower turned violent and for a moment Viren feared he would strike him despite the impossibility of the occurrence.

“Your _wife_?” he spat the word as though it were acrid, “You have no wife Viren.”

Viren winced, curling up on himself in the cot.

“I do,” he countered, though it sounded weak to even his own ears.

The elf’s fiery glare dimmed to a look Viren felt foolish enough to describe as hurt. He waited a moment as though expecting Viren to say something else, do something else, before dissipating.

“Wait! No! Come back, _please_ come back!” Viren did cry now, or sobbed rather.

“Please! Don’t leave me, don’t leave me here alone. I’ll do it, please, I’ll do it.”

“And what of your loving wife Viren? Will she not feel betrayed even as she dances in the arms of her new husband? Her _real_ husband.”

Viren cried harder, wanting to bash his skull into the prison wall and wake up from whatever nightmare he was trapped in. He nearly did before Aaravos’ form reappeared in the cell.

“Hush now,” he said softly, soothingly, “My words were uncalled for.”

The elf placed non-existent kisses atop Viren’s cheeks and forehead, hands cupping his jaw. Viren complacently held still, reveling in the illusion of being held.

“Shall we continue where we left off, dear?”

Viren nodded softly, his breathing slowly evening. “Just, please don’t mention her anymore.”

Aaravos nodded in agreement. “I don’t wish to talk of her either.”

This time Aaravos didn’t get up to undress, simply rising to his knees and undoing the fastenings of his pants. Viren watched expectantly, the elf’s hips placed directly in front of his face. Aaravos pulled out his flaccid cock giving it a firm tug before abandoning it favor of reaching back and unclasping his boots. Viren bent forward, following a trail of cosmic bodies that swirled elegantly around the head with his eyes.

“Enjoying what you see Viren?”

“Yes,” he replied immediately before blushing at his own eagerness.

“I am too.”

Viren looked away, flushing further.

“Come on handsome, look at me.”

Viren followed his command, helpless.

“Aaravos…”

“Yes?”

“Move.”

“Getting impatient already, are we? You haven’t even touched yourself yet.”

Viren obliged tentatively, rubbing himself through his pants in time with Aaravos’ slow pumps.

“Don’t be shy, let me see you.”

“I um, ha, _Aaravos_...” Precum dripped from the tip of the elf’s cock, disappearing into the air before touching Viren.

“Mm, go on~”

“No, it’s, ah… better this way.”

Aaravos raised a brow in doubt, halting his ministrations. Viren whined.

“Somehow I don’t quite believe you, dear. Are you uncomfortable with me seeing you?”

The elf’s tone was laced with disappointment but resigned to acceptance nonetheless.

“I, no it’s not you. It’s just that I…”

Aaravos waited patiently.

“You don’t, it’s not-” Viren huffed in frustration bringing his shackled hands over his eyes.

“Do you have sizing issues Viren? I am aware of how high of a standard I can set among men.”

Viren pinned him with a glare.

“ _No_. I just, my dark magic marks they’re extensive.”

“And?”

“They reach beyond just my chest.”

“You don’t mean to say…” Aaravos’ gaze pinned to the bulge in Viren’s pants.

“ _Please_ ,” Aaravos moaned, “Show me Viren. Show me, show me, show me.”

The mage shifted uncomfortably before sighing and cautiously unbuttoning his pants. He pulled out his shaft, pale and laced with thin dark veins. He closed his eyes, unable to look at himself. Aaravos had no such problem, moaning wantonly and stroking himself harder.

“That’s _beautiful_ Viren. Absolutely incomprehensibly _stunning_.”

“No it’s not,” Viren groaned wishing he could hide in his clothes once more, erection slowly flagging.

“Look at me Viren.” Viren forced his eyes open, holding Aaravos’ gaze. The elf sighed.

“It is beyond me why you hold such negative mentalities regarding yourself, but for now I would rather see you comfortable and concealed than unbearably distraught and bare.”

Viren sighed in relief, moving to tuck himself back in. A transparent hand moved to stop him, restricting his movement in no physical way but stilling his movements regardless. Viren looked at him in confusion only to watch a Sunray Monarch flutter in through the grill at the top of the cell.

“How did you…?” He gestured wildly to the butterfly still fluttering about him. Aaravos simply smiled.

Viren opted to query Aaravos on the matter later, feeling a cold rush melt away the marks on his skin, the butterfly going limp and falling to the floor. Aaravos’ smile widened.

“I suppose there is a charm to you in this form as well.”

Viren smiled back, he wasn’t sure what he would have done had Aaravos only desired him out of some strange appreciation of dark magic. He dropped his gaze back to Aaravos’ cock, half hard and glimmering. The elf got the message, lowering himself down so their cocks would have been touching had the elf actually been in the room with. It was awkward stroking himself in his shackles, but the sight of Aaravos’ eyes devouring him far made up for the discomfort.

“Mm~ Aaravos, faster please…”

The elf grinned, slowly his own stroking. Viren whined as he slowed his own pace to match Aaravos’ once more.

“You’re foul,” he grumbled, and Aaravos’ harmonious laughter resounded in his ear before breaking into breathy moans. The elf hung his head a little lower, breathing ragged.

“You're so arresting,” Viren panted, “I could have a heart attack just looking at you.”

Aaravos chuckled, “You should really watch your cholesterol then, could be dangerous for a man your age.”

To his own surprise Viren laughed back at the jab, unable to find it in himself to be insecure over his age when he noticed Aaravos’ cerulean skin flush into a darker lilac. Aaravos stopped stroking opting to rub fervently under the head instead, Viren mimicked the motion without second thought.

“Oh- ah, Aara- _Mmh_ …”

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

Viren nodded desperately, moaning a little louder as Aaravos quickened the pace, digging his thumb almost painfully into his frenulum at each stroke.

“Mn, Viren, you feel wonderful.”

Viren felt bashful at the praise, unable to find the words as meaningless as he knew them to be.

“You do too, you do too…”

And though Viren couldn’t feel Aaravos physically, he knew it to be true. Knew that if Aaravos were here, if Aaravos would touch him it would feel…

“ _Fantastic_ ” Aaravos moaned, as though they shared the same thoughts, existed in the same body, felt through the same mind. Maybe they did.

Viren swallowed a mouthful of saliva, dragging his tongue over his lower lip and hummed at the cool air brushing his hot skin. Wishing it was Aaravos’ tongue laving over him, or perhaps Aaravos’ taste lingering in his mouth. Aaravos brought a hand to his chest, twisting a nipple and rolling it between his fingertips. Viren struggled against his shackles, wanting so desperately to follow suit. He groaned in frustration and Aaravos shifted himself impossible closer, as though resting his forehead against Viren’s in comfort.

“It’s alright Viren, soon. We’ll have everything soon enough…” The words were breathed into Viren’s ear, prosaic and he couldn’t find it in himself to disbelieve him.

“Oh, _ah, ah, ah_ \- Mmm…” The elf’s eyes snapped shut, and it warmed Viren that he knew what it meant. That he anticipated the stream of cum pumping out of the elf’s cock, briefly decorated his own, before fading. Faint streaks of opalescent cum dissolving over his pumping hand as though absorbed by his own flesh.

“Oh, Aaravos. Gorgeous, gorgeous, so unbelievably beautiful…” 

Viren quickened his own pace, and to his surprise Aaravos continued to match his pace. The elf whimpered at the overstimulation, and some dark hungry part of Viren moved him to stroke even faster. The elf started to cry, little diamonds rolling down his cheeks.

“Ah, _Viren. Uh, uh, uh_ … _Please_ , oh stars, _please_ …”

“Please, ah, please what Aaravos? I can’t know what you want unless you tell me.”

And even through his lust, elf laughed at the repetition of his own words. It was breathy and broken with moans, but he laughed. Oh how Viren had missed this, the intimacy, the affection, the lo- comfort. Viren had to tighten his grip to keep himself from coming.

“Tell me,” he prompted.

“Come Viren. _Please_ , come for me. I want it so badly, Viren. I want to see you come. See you lost and drowning in so much pleasure it has no choice but to leak out of you. _Please._ ”

And Viren did. So hard half of him worried it may never end and the other half praying it wouldn’t.

“ _Aaravos, Aaravos, Aaravos, Aaravos…_ ” It was as though he had forgotten every other word. There was only Aaravos, his body, his voice, his desire. Viren felt like his body had been set aflame, too dizzy to think beyond the immediacy of his own orgasm and non-existant presence of Aaravos, the only real things in this world. Somewhere in the distance he could feel the heat of his cum cooling on his hand, Aaravos breathing reverential praise into his ear, and his own words _thank you, thank you, thank you_ … echoing off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I've never really written anything so explicit before so feel free to leave any feedback or just general thoughts in the comments!  
> Take care and stay safe!


	6. Beyond Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~NO SMUT~
> 
> Viren is visited by his children during his stay at Katolis Royal Prison. They update him on what they've been up to and he assigns them tasks for their future planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This chapter's mostly just comic relief with the Mage fam and a bit of plot progression.  
> There's no smut, but I hope you all enjoy!

When Viren awoke, his pants were miraculously buttoned and his hands clean. Even the rawness of his wrists under his shackles was considerably less. Viren might have even been tempted to consider the entirety of last night a strangely arousing fever dream were it not for the boneless quality of his own body and the distinctive lack of dark magic on his skin. Not to mention the wispy sensation over his right eye.

He looked around to find not only Aaravos' incorporeal form missing from the small cell, but his wretched little worm as well. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t exactly sure just how far Aaravos could travel in that form, perhaps he’d gone off to explore? Viren ignored the nagging sensation in his stomach saying that the elf had just abandoned him. No, Aaravos still needed him and the elf hardly seemed the type to waste that much effort for one night dalliance. And that too with Viren, no less.

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the guard talking to someone in the hallway. Viren hastened to make himself presentable, flattening the mess his hair was in as best he could with his bindings still in place.

Claudia and Soren filed in behind the guard and he no doubt whispered a warning to them before turning to glare at Viren. He could only look at the mage for so long though before he flushed and turned back to resume his post. The reaction confused Viren until he realized that while no one could hear or see Aaravos, those rules definitely didn’t apply to him. Vire blushed at the discovery, a response which didn’t go unnoticed by Claudia.

“Dad!” she started, scandalized, “Are you and the…” she gestured with her head to the guard, “You know…” She made some strange motion of interlocking and releasing her fingers.

Viren grimaced. “Of course not,” he said, trying to curb his frustration as best he could. This was all that damn elf’s fault.

“I mean if you are that’s fine!” she reassured, throwing an arm over her brother's shoulder, “We’ll love and support you no matter what!”

“Wait, what’d he do?”

“Him and the guard have been…” She repeated the interlocking gesture.

“Oh,” said Soren, before deeper realization struck him and a much more repulsed ‘Oh’ followed.

“Dad! You can’t date guys I went through training with!”  
  
“C’mon Soren, we gotta be supportive. This is the first romantic relationship Dad’s been in since Mom.” And Viren thought this conversation couldn’t get any more mortifying. Laughter resounded in his skull and he startled before registering that Aaravos hadn’t really left at all. He was suddenly far more angry than embarrassed; of course the stupid elf would find this funny.

“Enough! I am not dating anyone!”

Both his children stiffened at the harsh tone and Viren tried to soften his demeanor.

“You’re misinterpreting the situation,” he added more gently, “There is nothing going on between me and that guard.”

“Damian,” Soren added unhelpfully.

“Whatever!” he growled, immediately regretting it as he saw Soren flinch. “Look, let’s just drop the subject. We’ve more important things to discuss now that you’re both here.”

“I am relieved to see you both,” he added, “Truly.”

They both reached a hand through the bars and Viren held them in own shackled hands.

“Were you able to retrieve the princes?”

Soren looked down bashfully.

“I found them! But, no, I couldn’t get them to come back…”

He waited, head hung low as though expecting Viren to lash out of him for it. Perhaps, if things were different and not so hopeless he would have.

“But guess what he did get!” interjected Claudia.

“Oh yeah,” Soren looked nervously back at the guard, or rather Damian, “You know the elf that killed King Harrow? I caught him.”

“That’s wonderful son,” he reassured and Soren grinned at the praise. While it was not as helpful as procuring the princes, Viren was grateful that he would get to see the elven bastard that felled the King, Viren having missed the entire incident fleeing from the King’s bedchambers as he did. He quelled the unpleasant memories the thought brought, suppressing them deep inside of him. He didn’t have time to be moping about the past. Aaravos was right; he could not just give up on humanity.

The caterpillar crawled out of his ear resettling on its shell. Twin exclamations of disgust came from both his children.

“I can’t believe how filthy this place is! How can you just let a bug crawl inside of you?”

“Let me squish it,” offered Soren, already moving to do so.

Viren stepped further back into his cell and away from his children’s grabby hands. Viren sighed. He swore, no matter how old they got, some things never changed about his kids.

“There will be no squishing of the bug. Think of him as an animal familiar.”

“So, is he your little bug pal?”

Viren pinched his brow in frustration. “ _Yes_ , he’s my _little bug pal_.”

Aaravos’ form appeared behind his children, and it took more willpower than he had to not swear out at him openly.

“Ooo, does he have a name?”

Why must his children torture him so? He looked to Aaravos who only stood there with a hand clamped over his mouth and his shoulders shaking with the effort of not openly laughing.

“Aaravos… Jr.” he finally said, lamely, realizing the subject would not be dropped otherwise.

“Was there an Aaravos Senior?” asked Soren.

“Yes, but he was a foul, ostentatious, and overall irrelevant creature.” He pinned Aaravos with a glower. The vile creature on his ear gave him a light nip in response, his kids laughing at his misfortune.

“Moving _on,_ where have you placed the prisoner?”

“In your creepy dungeon. You know, the room with the mirror. He didn’t seem very happy to see it, something about humans meddling in corrupted magic beyond their comprehension.”

“Don’t forget,” whispered Aaravos, “You have something to tell your beloved daughter.”

“Right. Claudia, in the dungeon there should be a tarp rolled up with some weapons and ingredients inside. I need you to cast a spell for me.”

“Sure thing Dad! What’s it called?”

He repeated the instructions to Claudia as Aaravos spoke them into his ear.

“So, what exactly does this spell do?”

“Careful,” warned Aaravos, “Tell her truth and you will lose her.”

“It sends elven spies into Xadia so we can get some information about their plans.”

“That’s so exciting! Have I ever told you how much I love being a mage, Dad?”

Viren smiled. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

Soren cleared his throat. “So… what exactly am I supposed to do now?”

“Talk to Opeli. See if you can get her to let someone act as regent and try to convince General Amaya to return to the Breach. I trust that if you were not able to recover the princes, she is not having much luck either.”

Soren reddened at the implicit praise. “Got it. Talk to Opeli. Convince General Amaya.”

Viren smiled fondly at them. “It’s good to see you both; it has been lonely without you.”

“Aww, Dad! We’ll get you out of here soon, promise.” Claudia entwined her pinky finger with his, another strange gesture of hers that Viren’s come to learn means promise.

“I know.” Viren pulled them both closer with his shackled hands, lightly kissing their foreheads. “Be safe and know, more than anything, I love you both.”

“More than Damian?” added Claudia, wryly.

Viren laughed, “ _Yes_ , more than Damian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I love reading all your lovely comments, so feel free to share your thoughts there!  
> Have a wonderful day!


	7. As Daylight Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~SMUT~
> 
> Viren basically has nightmare sex with Harrow, and Aaravos is there to comfort him when it's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey champs,  
> Hope you all are doing well. In this chapter Viren has a nightmare about Harrow, and while it does start out as tender lovemaking it gets dark fast, so be warned.  
> There is smut, but it's depressing smut.  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

Viren’s bed was softer than he last remembered it, and he ran curious fingers across the rich silk. Since when did his bed have silk lining?

“Get up Viren,” called a voice, rich and sweet. Viren’s mind was foggy but he moved to raise himself.

“K-King Harrow? What are you doing here?” He hastened to make himself decent, noting a distinctive lack of sleep clothes.

“This is my bedroom. Besides, you’re allowed to barge into my bedroom, but I’m not allowed the same courtesy?”

“No! Of course not- I mean yes you are allowed. Sorry I’m-”

“Hush Viren. You’re wasting breath.”

The King placed a finger over the mage’s lips, slowly stroking them.

“My King?” he called softly.

“Yes, Viren?”

“W-What are you d-doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The King leaned in to kiss him softly, caressing the chin, fingers brushing through the short coarse hair of his beard. Viren melted into it, placing tentative hands on the King’s shoulders.

“Do you remember how displeased I was when you decided to grow this out? I’ve changed my mind; it suits you.”

“ _Your Highness_ ,” he moaned, unable to pull away from the tender embrace.

“It’s just us Viren. Call me by name.”

“ _Harrow_ …”

“That’s a good boy,” Harrow praised, lifting the mage onto his lap. Viren moaned helplessly at the gesture.

“Are you hard Viren?”

The mage nodded, rolling his erection against the King’s flaccid cock. Harrow’s hand came down to grab it, a little too harshly, but Viren moaned through it anyway.

“ _Please…_ ”

“What do you want, Viren?”

“Fuck me, oh please, fuck me. I can’t take it anymore Harrow, just, _please_!”

His vision felt blurry, but he could see that Harrow was smiling down at him.

“Is there something else you wish to tell me Viren?”

Viren wracked his brain, searching for what the King wanted to hear. A task made incredibly difficult as Harrow’s other hand moved to stroke the front of his chest.

“Oh,” he realized, “I love you. I love you, Harrow. Have loved you for so _so_ long.”

“I know Viren,” the King said mirthfully, dragging the sheets off of Viren’s bare body. He pinched roughly at a nipple.

“ _Ah, mm_ … Why didn’t you, _mmgh,_ say anything?”

Harrow bent down to suck the now reddened nipple. “Why would I?”

Viren’s face scrunched in confusion, but he forgot why as soon as Harrow's hand moved down past his balls over his cleft.

“ _Yes, yes, yes, finally_ …”

“Finally?” questioned Harrow, “Do you feel this something that you were owed Viren?”

“What? No! I never even dreamed- _Ah, ah, oh_ ~”

Harrow shoved a finger in him, which should have hurt but somehow didn’t. He felt warm and slick and so empty. So so empty.

“More Harrow, I need more… _ah_ …”

Harrow obliged shoving two more fingers in him. Deeper and deeper. Viren hadn’t ever realized how long Harrow’s fingers were.

“Is this enough, Viren?”

“No, no, please I need your cock. I want your cock so badly, Harrow!”

“Greedy bitch,” Harrow spat, flipping him over onto his stomach and sliding an arm under him to lift his hips. He wanted to ask if Harrow was okay, but then his cock was in him. Sheathed in one swift movement and then fucking him, _hard_.

“ _Uh, uh, uh, Harrow… Oh, Harrow, I love you, I love you, I love you…_ ”

The King fucked him harder, almost violently.

“Do you remember my wife, Viren?”

“What? _Ah_ …”

“My wife, do you recall her?” He gave a particularly deep thrust, brushing against a sensitive spot in Viren he’d almost forgotten existed. Having been left untouched for so many years, untouched since the times he pleasured himself, imagining it were Harrow, during his youth.

“ _Mmh, oh, Harrow…_ ” He couldn’t stop moaning until he remembered he had asked him a question. “I, _uh_ , yes. Of course, I remem- _ah_ \- remember Sarai.”

“Don’t you dare say her name you fucking coward.” Harrow shoved his face into the bedding and he heard more then felt the sharp slap to his ass.

Viren’s confusion muddled in the sheets and coming out as incoherent muffled groans. Another strike.

“ _Mmph, Harrmh, phlease…_ Whas hamppeninm?” It was getting difficult to breathe and Viren’s already blurry vision went spotty.

“You know, you were the last person to see my wife. And what did you do?” 

Viren could barely feel Harrow thrusting into him anymore, whole body gone numb, and the King turned his face to the side so he could breathe. Viren took large greedy breaths.

“You did _nothing_ . No, worse than nothing. You _harvested her_ for magical parts while she was dying!” Harrow’s hand grabbed harshly at his hair. “ _You’re disgusting_.”

All of a sudden dark magic marks he thought were hidden started rising to the surface of his skin. He felt something cool hit his skin and it took him a moment to realize Harrow had just spit on him.

“Did you enjoy killing my wife Viren?”

“No! Harrow, I would never. I loved Sarai!”

“Loved her?” He pulled harder on Viren’s hair and the mage hissed at the burn. “Don’t _lie_ to me Viren. How could you love her when you so desperately wanted to be her?”

“I- _ah, ohhh…_ I just wanted you to be happy, Harr-”

His face was shoved back into the sheets.

“At least you were self aware enough to realize _you_ could never make me happy. Every night since she died I wished it was you instead. I would have traded you to death myself, were it possible.”

Sobs wracked through Viren.

“Stop shaking so much. I deserve to enjoy this, don’t you think? Don’t you owe at least this to me?”

Viren tried his best to quell his trembling, stiffening his muscles. Somehow that only made it worse, though, and he felt Harrow tsk above him. Another harsh yank to his hair granted him a few breaths before he was shoved down again.

“Did you enjoy killing her, Viren?”

“Nmmm!”

“Do you enjoy killing her as much as you enjoyed killing me?”

Hot cum filled him, burned him from the inside. He wanted to scream, but then a deep cold seized his entire body.

~

Viren’s eyes shot open to the sight of his prison cell, tangible and vivid. He was breathing harshly and his face so wet tears were dripping onto his shirt, dampening it.

“You’re a surprisingly difficult man to awaken, Viren,” Aaravos noted, kneeling beside Viren’s cot. His tone held its usual haughty playfulness, but a hint of concern could be noted beneath.

“I’m fine.”

“I didn’t ask how you were.”

“Right then.” Viren turned over so he could pretend to sleep until the elf left. A translucent hand came to rub over his shoulders.

“What did you dream of?” the elf asked more softly. Viren was repulsed to note the wetness in his own pants. What was wrong with him? He _came_ at the thought of Harrow disgusted at him, fucking him in a desperation to ease his own mourning. Viren tried to control the shaking of his shoulders as more sobs racked through him.

The elf didn’t press when Viren didn’t respond. Still softly caressing his arm. Claudia would often do this for him when he awoke from a nightmare, a frequent occurrence after Lissa had left him. And far further back, when he was still practically an infant, Soren would take special care for “Daddy Hug Time” whenever Viren retired late, stressed from work. And now, even now he was weak. Taking his comfort from an _elf entrapped in a mirror,_ of all things.

“Do not worry Viren, in time we will prevail.”

Little did the elf know, no matter what they won, Viren had already lost. Nothing would return his wife to him, or revive Sarai, or bring back Harrow. Viren had already lost so much, too much, and eventually he would lose whatever this was too, because that’s what he was, a loser.

The elf hushed him softly, before starting to hum lightly into his ear. The tune was unfamiliar to Viren and definitely draconic, but it worked to calm him anyway. The elf’s hand came to lay over his chest and Viren could see out of the corner of his eye that Aaravos had shifted to rest his head on Viren’s shoulder.

“Rest now sweet human.” And Viren did, perhaps because of some mysterious magic the elf was capable of or simply because of how truly exhausted Viren was.

“The stars will keep vigil over you through the night.” And with that the elf continued his melodic humming, lulling Viren back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave any thoughts or feelings in the comments, and have a good one!


	8. Aaravos' Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~SMUT~
> 
> Aaravos contemplates the growing complexity of his relations with Viren, while simultaneously reminiscing watching him through the mirror before Viren had unlocked the key to looking into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks,  
> Sorry this update took so long! I've been kinda busy with the semester ending and the holidays approaching. Regardless, I will try and update more frequently now.  
> This chapter is mostly just Aaravos recalling all the times he jacked off to Viren just living his life through the mirror. There is some non-con voyeurism and, yeah, smut.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Aaravos had not expected the intimacy of the night prior, nor the frustration he had felt at the way his human would crumble over the ghosts of his past. And he had definitely not anticipated the hot rage that flashed through him when Viren had revealed his lingering sentiments toward his wife. Aaravos could not afford to run risks like this, baring himself vulnerable with emotion before his only opportunity at freedom.

Of course, Aaravos had predicted the sexual relationship theirs would evolve into long before Viren had even uncovered the secrets of the mirror. One’s hand could only provide so much relief and Aaravos craved intimacy, unfamiliarity, and, as was his penchant, deeply missed humanity. While faint glimpses of his future had hinted at the mage’s prowess in dark magic, it was another thing entirely to see it himself. For a moment, upon first glancing at Viren casting Aaravos had almost felt his imprisonment worthwhile if it meant humanity could now freely practice magic. Almost.

The human had taken a tragically long time to uncover the mirror, and Aaravos was as surprised to see him crying as he was that the mage had finally cast the right spell. How good it had felt to finally be _seen_. Naturally, the elf had been able to look for much longer. Aaravos had watched Viren from where he had kept the mirror in his bedchambers religiously. Oftentimes forfeiting sleep to watch the mage slumber, and of course there was the sexual relief.

Aaravos could recall the first time he watched the High Mage undress, preparing himself for bed. While it was nothing compared to what he had experienced with Viren, at the time it was invaluable. He wouldn’t dare say enough, because even what they have now isn’t enough, but it was the closest he’d ever gotten. For a fleeting moment he had considered turning away, but after so long he was desperate for it. And Viren so much so reminded him about what he had long ago loved about humans. The way they would dedicate their whole fragile beings to something, leaving them weathered and weary, how they would risk their already tragically short lives for futures they were not certain they could achieve, and their curiosity. Stars above, how he loved their fervid need to _know_ , to understand. Elves had always been too complacent, too acceptant of the way the world worked to question it. Why wouldn’t they be? But Viren, Viren was so beautifully all those human things, struggling between his devotion to humanity and his unseated salacity for knowledge.

Thankfully, even centuries of isolation had not destroyed his sense. Watching Avizandum and Zubeia mate had only ever been repulsive. He would still watch them, however, less for the sexual gratification, but more so for the way that Avizandum would glare at him through the glass. His demeanor haughty and filled with false superiority, but regardless it felt good to be seen, looked at, acknowledged. Eventually, however, they had stopped paying mind to him altogether and Aaravos shut himself away.

Naturally, many attractive individuals would pass through the Dragon King’s court and even the mage's daughter was charming in her own right. But, despite being unbearably sexually frustrated, no one had ever been enough to arouse them by their own right. That was until the first time the mage had forgotten to recover the mirror before going to bed.

Viren had undressed slowly, as though for a lover. And though Aaravos knew he did not know of him yet, it seemed as though the act was for him and him alone. The mage looked as you would expect the workaholic father of two teenagers to look, weathered and stressed. Aaravos longed to ease the tension of the human’s muscles himself, but settled for watching Viren hopelessly try to rub some relief into his own tense shoulders. Once Viren had unbuttoned his shirt he seemed to realise that he had forgotten to throw a cloth over the mirror and for a moment the mage looked into the mirror as though he saw Aaravos, flushing a gorgeous scarlet.

Aaravos pulled out his cock, stroking rapidly and wishing upon the stars that the human would not recover the window. Viren seemed to consider it for a moment, but eventually his face set into one of ademance and he proceeded to undress looking directly into the mirror. While it was not eye contact, Aaravos still denounced every occasion on which he had cursed pride as a fallible human vice, for without it he would not have this moment. Would not be able to watch the mage pull out his flaccid cock. The blush of his cock nearly making Aaravos come right then.

Viren inspected himself in the mirror, worrying over faint wrinkles and old scars. Aaravos moaned desperately, frustrated beyond measure that he would not- or rather could not- be heard. The mage then, fully undressed now, had proceeded to walk towards the mirror, resting his forehead against it. The human whispered unintelligible words into the glass, and though Aaravos knew they were not, he imagined them to be the tender praises of a lover.

When Aaravos came it was with startling force, leaving him feeling bodiless and open. He lamented the loss of the vision before him as the High Mage redressed in night time attire. Still, Aaravos’ cock gave one last valiant jerk at the sight of Viren in his soft slightly sheer nightgown. Delicate black a beautiful contrast against the mage’s pale pink skin. 

After that incident, Aaravos had nearly gone mad with longing. He waited nightly hoping for an encore. He’d rubbed himself raw, laughing to himself at the knowledge that watching an old man undress had just replaced every beautiful Tidebound elf in his fantasies. When it did happen again it was not nearly as intense as the first time, and Viren had not even noted that he’d left the mirror uncovered. He’d undressed and dressed as swiftly as possible and Aaravos found himself close to hysterical with his need for _more_. 

The stars must have taken pity on him, for not even a week later his wish was granted. Viren had returned to his chambers visibly aggravated, trying vainly to break the mirror’s clever conceal. Part of Aaravos was terribly disappointed at the mage’s failure, but yet another part was deeply impressed by the extremes the man went to. The spells he’d manage to uncover and execute. Regardless, he was still not successful and he gave up with an aggravated growl, slamming his fist against the glass. Aaravos reached out to lay his hand over the human’s in an illusion of intimacy.

The mage stood like this, shaking lightly of rage, for a moment before detaching himself to aggressively tear at his clothes. Literally, in the case of his undershirt. He took to his bed, not wasting the effort of covering the mirror with the thick velvet cloth. Aaravos would not have known what to do had he done so. Probably shattered the mirror with his own bare hands in a last desperate attempt to escape, then killed himself with shards knowing he’d lost his only viable way to freedom. Anyway, Aaravos was grateful Viren had granted him the sight to come. 

The mage laid down on his large bed, stroking himself dry, as though relishing the pain. The mage lifted his hips, red cock standing alone against the world, but it wasn’t enough. Aaravos longed to see his face, no doubt flushed and panting out beautiful broken moans. Aaravos was transfixed where he stood, the High Mage quickening his strokes. Viren shifted so that he could watch himself fuck his fist, gifting Aaravos at long last the sight of his face. He was not disappointed. His face was nearly blotchy in its redness, sweat forcing the hair to cling to his forehead, and his lips curled around the same word over and over again. A word Aaravos now knew to be _Harrow_ , who at the time was still unfortunately alive.

A smugness passed through Aaravos at the knowledge that it was now cries of _Aaravos_ that passed through the mage’s lips.

Anyway, the mage had clenched starling silver eyes shut in an attempt to keep control and Aaravos noted just how much precum he had been leaking into his own trousers. He didn’t dare move to touch himself, however, worried this may all be some dream and the illusion would be shattered if he so much as breathed too heavily. Viren on the other hand was moving brashly, panting like a dog, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. It must have been a long while since he had last indulged.

When the human finally came, his eyes flung open to watch himself, and by some lucky coincidence his gaze landed on the mirror. What looked to be a broken shout escaped the mage. And as thick jets of cum shot out of the High Mage, lacing his chest, Aaravos came too. Completely untouched, but hard enough that his vision blacked out and he collapsed on his knees before the mirror.

When Aaravos’ vision returned, albeit spotty, it was to the sight of the human wiping his cock clean with his fingers and then sucking them clean as he moaned around them. Aaravos dipped his own fingers beneath his waistband, mimicking the human’s actions and laughing at the absurdity of the whole occurrence. Here he was an Archmage of all six primal elements, coming in his pants to the sight of the High Mage of Katolis taking himself in hand like a sexually frustrated teenager.

~

What a wonder it was that those conflagrant sensations of need and desire, he had felt before, and the current sentiment of satisfaction and warmth he felt, watching the human sleep now, could coexist within him. A strange feeling tugged at his heart, one he had not felt in a long time and did not think he would feel ever again for the rest of eternity. He ignored it, leaving Viren’s bedside to reread one of the thousands of books he held in his library. The mage would be free from his captivation soon, and when his plans would start to take action these feelings would dissipate. Aaravos would have to be careful to not let them grow unreasonably before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please do leave your thoughts in the comments and I hope you have a wonderful day!


	9. A King's Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~SMUT~
> 
> Basically Viren becomes King thanks to the spell Aaravos instructed he use to send elven assassins to the other kingdoms. Aaravos has a present for him upon his appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang,  
> It's another chapter!  
> This chapter has a little bit of plot progression, but mostly just some self-indulgent smut.  
> Hope you enjoy!

By a whirlwind of thoroughly unexpected events Soren had managed to persuade General Amaya to return to her post at the Breach. She was then ambushed by Sunfire elves, took action to destroy the Breach as a defensive measure, and then killed in the altercation. Prince Ezran had by some miracle finally decided to return to his duty on the throne, and by further miracle Prince Kasef of Neolandia and councilman Saleer coordinated a bargain to have Ezran step down from the throne, in exchange for Viren, or have Katolis be assaulted by its own neighbors.

Even as he sat on the throne now, Viren was shocked. And, not for the first time since their acquaintanceship, Viren wanted to kiss that smug smirk right off of Aaravos’ sparkly face.

As expected, kingship came to Viren with far more ease than servanthood ever had, and he and Neolandia were to prepare their armies starting tomorrow. Ezran had required that Katolis’ soldiers be given the opportunity to leave the army if they saw Viren’s mission unsuitable, but he had served as High Mage for far more years than Ezran had been alive. He knew while a few may crumple to fear and doubt, the noble majority would march with him to Xadia.

For now, however, Viren was excited to finally sleep unshackled in his bed. The council, exempting Opeli, had offered him the King’s chambers but Viren doubted he would be able to relax at all given the history of those bedchambers. He had requested Claudia bring Aaravos’ mirror to his room and opted to continue to occupy his own bed.

After a much required warm bath, Viren changed into night time attire. An inexplicable giddiness washed through him and he knew for the first time in years he would sleep well. Or perhaps not. The sight Viren was met with upon entering his bedchambers forced him to freeze on the spot.

“ _Aaravos_!” He tried to sound scandalized, but the arousal in his tone was undeniable. As was the rapidly growing tent in his nightgown, made all the more obvious by the thinness of the material. Precum soaking through it as he continued to watch Aaravos.

“Missed me?” purred the elf, from where he lay lounging on a divan on the other side of the mirror. Soft moans pouring from his lips as he scissored himself on two fingers. Body strategically placed to give Viren the best view possible. The mage and Archmage moaned simultaneously as Aaravos slipped in a third finger, now fucking himself on them.

“Ah, Viren. _Mmm_ ~”

Viren's mouth hung open as he moved closer to the mirror, fondling himself through his clothes and pulling himself a seat.

“Add another,” he commanded, though it sounded much more like a plea. Aaravos complied immediately, hissing at the stretch.

“Anything, _mm_ , for my King.” Viren moaned at the title, wrapping his hand around his cock through the semi-sheer material, pumping slowly.

“Do you enjoy what you see my Lord?” The elf’s eyes were lidded, focused on Viren’s hand and cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” came the responding moan.

“Do you wish to replace my fingers with yours?”

“I wish to slide mine alongside yours,” Viren countered and Aaravos moaned at the thought.

“Whatever satisfies my King…” Aaravos moved faster now, other hand coming to fondle his own leaking cock.

“Stop that.” Aaravos’ hand fell away and he whined, eyes begging Viren for more.

“I want to fuck you,” admitted Viren.

“I would let you,” agreed Aaravos, bucking his hips onto his fingers in time with the words.

“What else?” Aaravos moaned, “What else would you do to me my King?”

“Kiss you,” Viren disclosed without thinking. Aaravos startled them both by moaning at the words, cock dripping more precum. They had both gone red, though in Aaravos’ case it was more of a lilac, but Viren couldn’t bring himself to rescind the words.

Rather, more and more spilled out uncontrollably.

“I want to taste you Aaravos. Run my tongue across the entirety of your body until it grows numb. I want to touch you, trace every constellation on your body until the star charts are imprinted in my memory. _Ahh_ \- I- I want to kiss every inch of your skin before finally, _finally_ , fucking your mouth with my tongue.”

“ _Please_ … Viren, _Ah_ … my King~” The elf’s eyes fluttered shut as he came over his chest, the white of his cum so pretty against the dark skin and glowing stars. The King now stroking himself faster to the sight of the elf rubbing the hot cum into his skin, eyes still clenched shut and mouth still moaning Viren’s name.

“Ah- _Aara- Aaravos_ … _Mmm_!” He came with a muffled shout, remembering the guards stationed outside his bedchambers, cum staining his nightgown. The white startlingly obvious against the black fabric.

“Go on, Viren,” the elf urged. He looked up at him in confusion.

“Clean yourself up.” The mage blushed, but did as instructed slowly dragging the nightgown off. He then licked his fingers clean, face so hot he could feel the blood pounding in his ears. He refused to yield to the shame, though, holding eye contact with the elf who also moved to drag his cum soaked fingers across his lips. Viren moaned softly, wiping the last remnants of cum smeared across his cock with his fingers and suckling them gently.

The elf moaned, spent cock twitching as Viren proceeded to fuck his own mouth with them. Stars above, Aaravos could feel himself growing hard again.

“Would you taste me here?” the elf asked, stroking his oversensitive cock back into full hardness, “ _Kiss me_ here?”

Viren nodded desperately, gagging slightly as the motion caused him to brush his fingers against the back of his throat.

“What else Viren?” the elf demanded, equally desperate. Equally needy.

Unable to speak with the fingers still sliding in and out of his mouth, Viren opted to show him instead. The mage flushed down to his chest as he slowly parted his legs, spreading his cheeks with his unoccupied hand to display his hole for the elf. Viren clenched his eyes shut in shame even as hot unsubsiding desire coursed through him. The invitation more than obvious as he dragged a spell calloused finger across his hole, the pad catching on the rim.

Aaravos nearly screamed as he came the second time, cum he did not know he had making a mess of his chest once more. Some spurts even coming up to his face and landing in his open mouth. Uncontrollable moans yanked out of him as his vision went white in ecstasy.

The elf’s labored breathing finally evened as his vision returned to him. Viren had removed his fingers from his mouth and stood with his legs closed looking delectably bashful. _Stars_ , Aaravos wanted to devour him.

Instead he said, “Come here.”

The new King complied, though he somehow seemed to turn impossibly redder with each step towards the mirror. He stopped just before the mirror, breath fogging the glass.

“ _Closer_ ” Aaravos urged.

Viren pressed himself against the glass, unsure how else to follow the command. The glass was cold against his skin and he felt altogether like a fool until Aaravos bent down and placed a chaste kiss against his lips through the mirror. Viren moaned, before pulling away terribly flustered at his own response.

Aaravos smiled softly at him before breaking into giggles. Viren glared at the glass.

“What’s so humorous?” he snapped.

The elf replied calmly, the afterglow of orgasm still quite literally lighting his skin. “I had intended this to be some form of congratulations gift, for your recent appointment to the throne… But it seems as though you have been the one to gift me this time.”

Viren blushed anew, turning away from the elf so as not be further swept away by his saccharine words.

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

The elf hummed in agreement.

“Sleep well, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you all have a great day!


	10. Truth or Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~NO SMUT~
> 
> Viren interrogates Runaan and then has a conversation with Aaravos that may reveal some things about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning/Evening folks,  
> Hope you are all doing well and had a Happy Holidays!  
> In this chapter there is some violence when Viren interrogates Runaan (no one dies, but some bones are broken). Later him and Aaravos have a short but emotionally charged conversation.  
> Yeah so there's no porn, but plenty of feels.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Viren left the caterpillar in its jar, now refurbished with dirt padding and a couple leaves, at Claudia’s insistence. He’d muttered some excuses about wanting to bathe in peace and privacy that he doubted the elf believed, but there was little Aaravos could do to physically stop him. Additionally, he had gained the valuable information that his incorporeal form was tethered to the little bug as well as Viren himself.

The mage tread down the winding stairway to the dungeon where the elven prisoner was kept, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls. Soren and Claudia had insisted they come along as well, but he had decided to arrive a little early so he could question the elf more freely.

“What is your name elf?”

The Moonshadow elf turned away from him, face set in stubborn resistance. Viren sighed.

“Have it your way then, murder.”

This seemed to irk the elf and he moved to lash out at Viren snarling, only held down by the chains pinning him to the wall.

“You dare call me murder? _ Wretched scum _ .”

The elf’s jaw made a faint noise, not dissimilar to that of dry leaves being stepped upon, when Viren’s staff made contact with it.

“Watch your tongue elf. You forget where you are.”

The elf scoffed, though his eyes watered at the pain.

“I do not fear you, nor anything you can do to me.”

“I forget; you Moonshadow elves don’t fear death. Some nonsense about already being dead. Do you have a family, pathetic elf? Seems a little rude to start one if you’re  _ already dead _ .”

“That’s none of your business.”

Viren struck him again, this time jabbing the staff into the elf's arm. He screamed in pain, the shrill cry resounding through the cell.

“You murdered my best friend. Did you know that?”

Viren increased the pressure, feeling the bone slowly crack.

“Didn’t,  _ ngh _ , seem like the sentiment was reciprocated,” he gritted out.

“Shut up!” Viren removed the staff, kicking the elf with his own leg. The elf screamed again as his arm snapped, distorting in shape. “What would a creature like you know of us? Know of love?”

The elf laughed, even as tears openly spilled down his face. Hot rage burned through Viren. He wanted to kill him, slice through him like he did Harrow. But that was what the elf wanted, to be killed  _ nobley _ alongside all his pretty little secrets. Viren took a calming breath.

“I have some questions for you and if your answers don’t satisfy me I will make sure I find you a fate worse than death.”

The elf still refused to make eye contact with Viren.

“When I bested your previous master, the Dragon King, I found a mirror in his room.”

The elf stiffed, Viren couldn’t resist smiling at that.

“What do you know of it?”

“You should not mess with things that you do not understand, human. Or you will bring upon yourself a fate worse than death.”

Viren struck the elf across the face, lighter this time.

“Oh, spare me your riddles. Who is he?”

The elf grimaced.

“If there were to be a creature more vile than humans it would be Aaravos, a common whore for humanity.”

Viren fumed.

“Silence. Like a knave and a wretch like yourself can comment upon him; keep his name off your tongue!”

The elf finally turned to look at him, eyes slowly roaming across Viren’s form. The mage stepped back uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

“I see now,” the elf drawled in his thick Moonshadow accent, “You’re his bitch.”

It was Viren who snarled at the elf now.

“I am not  _ his _ anything, elf!”

The elf laughed. “You know nothing of him, and yet you rise to his defense? Do you genuinely think he gives half a damn about you?”

Viren’s face flushed in embarrassment as he tried to come up with some retort.

“I always knew he was degenerate, but who would have thought a mere millenia of imprisonment would push him to seduce an old man for his freedom?”

“He’s been imprisoned for a millenia?”

“Aye, he’s fucked more humans than you have years in your life. Though it is amusingly pitiful how you seem to genuinely care about the hardship of his imprisonment.”

“I do not!”   


“You tell yourself that. If your own fellow human, who you slaved over like a dog, didn’t love you, do you really believe Aaravos will?”

“I already told you I do not care about him!”

“Whatever you say  _ King of Katolis _ ,” the elf sneered, “Once he’s used you he’ll discard you like the filth you are and then desecrate both of our kingdoms.”

“If you’re so concerned about him, then why don’t you tell me something useful about him?” Viren struck the elf once more.

“A pitiful mortal like yourself would never understand. If you know what’s good for you, trade the mirror back to the Dragon Queen and perhaps your pitiful human lives will be spared.”

“Spared? So Xadia does intend to declare war?”

“No. But I am hardly the last Moonshadow elf, and for as long as we stand Katolis will lose a ruler every full moon. Trade the mirror, however, and her Highness may even be so considerate as to negotiate more peaceful relations with you filth.”

Viren frowned. Despite the elf’s degrading phrasing, this was far closer to peace with Xadia than he had ever encountered. He had yet to hear from any other kingdom other than Neolandia, and with just their forces a full fledged war with Xadia was hardly feasible. In fact, the only indication of victory he had received thus far was Aaravos’ reassurance that he would win. For all he knew, however, Aaravos could simply be using him to obtain his own escape and could have no investment in humanity’s well being at all. Still…

“What of Aaravos?” he asked softly.

“ _ What? _ That humanfucker will rot away for the rest of eternity as he deserves.”

Viren winced. Aaravos would be imprisoned for the rest of eternity. Still, humanity had to be Viren’s top concern. Before he could make a decision, however, the clambering of his children came from the stairway.

~

“Dad! You should have told us if you were going to come early!”

“My apologies, but I can manage this myself,” Viren protested.

“No way, we’re totally gonna help!” insisted Soren.

Viren sighed.

“So elf-man why’d you kill the King?”

“Soren. We already know why he killed the King. Why don’t the both of you just listen quietly while I question him, hm?”

Both kids nodded obediently, though they pouted as they moved to stand behind him.

“What do you know of Xadia’s intent to assault the border?”

“Xadia has no intention of waging war against humanity. We only wish to avenge a wrongful death.”

“Don’t lie to me! And do not pretend you are innocent, Queen Sarai did not deserve Thunder’s bloodlust.”

“If she was anything like you, it is a shame death was the worst that could befall her.”

Viren smashed his staff into the elf’s horn, the cartilage cracking under the force and snapping in two. The elf screamed bloody murder.

“Dad!” came Soren’s startled yelp.

“Silence!” he growled.

“What business do the Sunfire elves have assaulting the Breach if not to wage war on the human kingdoms?”

“Do you expect Xadia to sit peacefully while you pestilence build secret lookouts on  _ our side _ of the border? The worst threat humanity faces is its own stupidity; did you really summon shadow assassins to kill your own fellow humans? You truly are a monster even among your own kind-”

Viren smashed his head against the wall. Hard enough to concuss but still leave him conscious.

“Dad, what’s he talking about?”

“Don’t listen to the lies he spews. The both of you should return back to the castle there’s nothing left worth discussing with the elf.”

“My name is Runaan,” the elf said pointedly at Soren and Claudia, and not Viren.

“But Dad what are you going to do?”

Viren smiled, turning back towards the elf. He pulled out a special coin purse, laying out some of the coins before the elf.

“There are some fates worse than death.”

~

Viren returned upstairs to find his children nervously pacing instead of doing anything productive.

“What are you both still doing here?”

They looked at one another before Claudia spoke up.

“Dad, when exactly will we receive information from that spell you had me cast?”

“Don’t worry about that any longer.”

“But Dad-”

He shushed them. “Just do as I say and everything will work out.”

~

Viren couldn’t accept Runaan’s offer. Not because he was in love with Aaravos, or something else equally as preposterous, but because there had to be a better way. Xadia, if trusted now, would no doubt stab them in the back so long as the current power structure remained.

Still, there was something he needed to ask Aaravos.

~

The elf was not within purview of the mirror when Viren approached it, nor did he say anything when Viren retrieved the caterpillar from its jar.

“Aaravos,” Viren called, sighing when he received no response.

He plucked the caterpillar of his ear, admiring the markings along its back. He gently brushed a finger along its back, the small insect chirping in pleasure. Somehow the bug wasn’t quite so horrid as when it had first crawled up his sleeve. In fact, it was a rather beautiful creature, not unlike its master. Viren placed a soft kiss atop its head, startling when Aaravos’s form appeared before him. The bug quickly scuttled back to its place.

Aaravos looked slightly flushed, but it was hard to tell in this form.

“How was your bath?” he sneered. His tone conveying just how much he knew without even having to accompany Viren.

“I’m not going to do it,” Viren stated simply.

“Why not?” The elf looked genuinely perplexed.

“There has to be another way. One that doesn’t involve…” Viren trailed off, unable to say the words  _ losing you _ .

The elf must have understood anyway, because he moved closer to Viren placing an illusionary hand over his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Viren blushed wanting desperately to say something scathing or deny that his decision had anything to do with the elf at all. But then the elf moved in to place his lips atop Viren’s, and though Viren couldn’t actually feel anything, a shudder ran through him.

When Aaravos pulled away tears rolled down his cheeks and Viren wished he could wipe them away. Instead he brushed his thumb against the glowing stars on Aaravos’ face, cupping the elf’s cheek in his own hand. Despite himself, a response slipped out.

“Of course.”

Viren’s heart pounded heavily in his chest, but he still had something he needed to ask Aaravos.

“I have a question for you and I would appreciate it if you could actually answer me properly for once.”

Aaravos quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Why were you imprisoned?”

The elf looked down and away as though unsure. Viren tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest at the elf’s reluctance. He waited with baited breath.

Finally the elf spoke, still not meeting Viren’s eyes.

“That information is not important to our mission. I can assure you, however, that with my assistance we can conquer Xad-”

Viren yanked the caterpillar off his ear, shoving it back into the jar as carefully as he could with the way his hands were now trembling. Of course the elf wouldn’t tell him; of course he wouldn’t trust him. Who had ever trusted Viren?

The mage tried to ignore the tears now spilling out of him without permission as he marched out of his bedchambers. Runaan had been correct. Viren knew nothing of Aarvaos, and, so long as Aaravos had his way, he would never learn anything about him. Would never truly get close to him, just as marionettes never get close to their puppet-masters. Viren took a seat by his desk in his study, shoulders now shaking with the force of his sobs.

That was another thing Runaan was right about. He was pitiful. He rested his head against his palms, elbow holding him above his desk. He took deep breaths, fruitlessly trying to even his breathing. The breaths shifted into a soft hum, a tune he couldn’t quite put a finger on, but it seemed old and familiar and it worked to quell him for a bit. That was until he remembered who had first hummed it to him in a cold empty cell and his throat constricted as fresh tears escaped him. Why couldn’t Harrow have just let him die for him? None of this would be nearly so shambolic had he not ruined his relations with the King that night. Everything would be better had he just died already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave any thoughts or feelings in the comments; it's much appreciated!  
> Have a good one!


	11. In Xadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~SMUT~
> 
> Viren and Aaravos talk things out and then have some steamy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope things are going well for all of you. In this chapter some of the hurt from the last chapter is resolved and Viren learns a little bit more about Aaravos.  
> There's smut, but this chapter is uber self-indulgent and fluffier than usual.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The trip to Xadia had been stoic and Aaravos had kept mostly to himself. It had been a while since Viren had last worn the bug and the elf seemed anxious about straining their tense relations. Viren had considered not putting the caterpillar back on at all, but that seemed like a disservice to both of them.

The elf was somehow riding a celestial looking horse, though it was no more tangible than Aaravos himself, and finally made a tentative attempt at conversation.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, though no one else would be able to hear anything anyway.

Viren pretended he didn’t hear and adamantly kept his gaze forward, away from the elf. He knew he looked a wreck, though. Eyes red from crying and skin pale from sleepless nights, all very unfitting for a king.

The elf moved closer to Viren, placing a translucent hand over Viren’s. At this the mage did pull away as though burned, startling his horse, and turned to glare at the elf.

“Sorry,” Aaravos said softly, flinching and backing away. Viren returned his gaze forward trying to keep his breathing even. Aaravos didn’t mean anything to him and they were both using each other to get where they needed to go.

“I’m sorry,” the elf repeated, but this time for a far broader range of things. “I can see why you would be upset that I have not been more transparent with you in the past.”

Viren resisted the urge to scoff.

“You… you are my only chance at freedom, Viren,” the elf stated earnestly, “and I am uneasy about trusting you with any information that would jeopardize the outcome of my eventual liberation.”

Viren’s grip on the reins tightened in frustration and the tension of keeping himself looking otherwise unaffected.

“But, you have given me no reason to distrust you, in fact, it would be hypocritical of me to withhold my trust from you when my current effort is to gain yours.”

The elf shifted closer, but didn’t move to attempt to touch Viren again.

“So, if you have any questions it would be my pleasure to answer them now.”

The elf seemed almost nervous hovering beside Viren, and before the mage could stop himself a question slipped out of him.

“Who are you?”

“Aaravos,” the elf replied. Before Viren could crush his stupid caterpillar in his hand, though, Aaravos quickly amended his response.

“Archmage Aaravos of the Startouch.”

“And that means?”

“I’m a master of all six primal arcana, and quite the dark magic fanatic,” the elf said jovially.

Viren’s eyes widened in shock.

“All _six_ primal arcana? How is that even possible?”

Viren had never heard of any elf mastering more than one arcana, much less all six of them. Aaravos chuckled.

“And why use dark magic if you can do all that?”

The elf moved as though to answer, but couldn’t stop the flow of questions cycling inside of him.

“And what is a Startouch? Is that a type of elf? Is that why you can live so long? I’ve never-”

“Viren,” the elf said almost chastising, though he was grinning broadly. There was that human curiosity he had loved so long ago.

“How am I supposed to answer anything if you deluge me so?”

Viren blushed, hanging his head and biting his lip to keep from rambling even more. Perhaps Claudia was not such an oddball in the family after all.

“Let’s see… The Startouch are, yes, elves connected to the star arcanum. We do tend to live long lives compared to humans, but my kind are not known to affiliate with yours.”

Viren’s face twisted into contempt.

“Now, now. Let’s not rush to conclusions. The Startouch are not known to affiliate with anyone; we stand alone like the stars themselves.”

The elf raised his arm before Viren, allowing the King to admire the twinkling celestial bodies adorning him.

“Are all Startouch elves as beautiful as you?”

They both flustered at the question, Viren pointedly looking away from the elf and hoping it would conceal the redness of his face.

“I- I suppose they are. Just as all stars are as lovely as the Sun.”

Viren frowned at this.

“They are not.”

Aaravos startled at this, before smiling fondly down at him.

“Oh, and why is that? Is it because it is the largest? Or perhaps because it burns the brightest?”

“I’m not stupid Aaravos, and you’re getting more obvious everytime you toy with me.”

“Perhaps you are just getting smarter.”

Viren did know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. A warm tingle fluttered through him at the words anyway.

“Regardless, I know you are going to say neither of those things are true.”

Aaravos smiled.

“And do you still say the Sun is more beautiful?”

“Of course. It’s not about how bright you burn, or how large you are, or how high in the sky you are, or any of that nonsense!”

“What is it about then?” Aaravos asked, leaning in, genuinely curious now.

“The most beautiful star will always be the one closest to us.”

Viren met Aaravos’ gaze, and though a silence fell over them, Aaravos heard the unspoken words… _And even if the other Startouch glimmer and glow brighter and stronger, you will always be the most beautiful to me._

“I love you,” the words slipped out of Aaravos untethered, shocking Viren.

“I love humanity,” Aaravos amended quickly and Viren settled once more, nodding lightly.

“The other Startouch tend to keep to themselves, but I’ve always sympathized with humanity’s plight. Loved their tenacity and the strength of their souls.”

“Strength of souls?” Viren questioned, almost mockingly. Aaravos simply laughed.

“Yes! I have always been so privileged to have magic at my beck and call; I could not imagine living without it. And yet, your kind live such vibrant lives with no magic inherent to you at all. Is that not something to admire?”

A luminescent hand moved to rest over Viren’s heart.

“So does any common insect,” he pointed out.

Aaravos pouted, in a manner that Viren dared to think was cute.

“No! I mean I suppose, but there’s no vibrance to the life of an insect. They do not fight back the way humans do, constantly searching and craving for more.”

“So you like that we’re greedy?”

For once it was Aaravos that glared at Viren, and the mage laughed for the first time in a few days.

“For someone who once complained that I phrase things _too prettily_ , you certainly have issues much the opposite.”

“Pretty words for a pretty elf,” Viren countered, “It’s only natural mine are unpleasant and ugly.”

“They’re bratty, but nothing about you is unpleasant or ugly.”

An awkward silence settled over them as Viren tried his best not to delude himself with the elf’s charming words. Aaravos finally broke the silence.

“I enjoy human intellect. How in the face of insurmountable odds, you can develop creative solutions to resist odds never in your favor.”

“You like creative solutions, huh?” Viren laughed.

“What is so humorous about that? Do you not?”

“No, no… I _love_ creative solutions, that’s the whole problem.”

“I’m not certain I understand,” the elf admitted.

“Don’t worry about it,” the mage dismissed, placing hand over the elf’s on his chest. Mourning the fact he couldn’t squeeze it in his own.

“So do all Startouch elves know all six primals, or are you special?”

“I’m special,” Aaravos responded smugly, and they both laughed.

“Most Startouch do not bother, though I have known a few to practice some Sun primal magic. Naturally, the Sun being a star makes it the easiest to master, but in a way all the arcana are connected. The Sun’s light lights the Moon, and the Moon pulls the Ocean, and the Ocean’s waves shape the Earth, and so on… I’ll show you when I’m free.”

“I would like that.”

“What about dark magic then, seems like a strange hobby for an elf as powerful as yourself?”

Before Aaravos could answer however, his form disbanded as Soren rode up beside Viren.

“Hey Dad.”

“What do you want, Soren?”

“Your chest doing okay?”

Viren tried not to blush as he dropped his hand back to its place on the reins.

“Yes, it’s- I’m fine.”

“You sure? You seemed a little down lately. You know you can talk to me if you have problems; I’m technically an adult too.”

“Is there something actually important you needed to say Soren?”

The Crowngaurd’s face fell.

“Right. I, um, just wanted to know where we’re going? And, you know, what the plan is?”

“Don’t worry yourself about the details, Son. Just do what I tell you and everything will be fine.”

“Right. We’re gonna kick elven butt, right Dad?”

Viren sighed.

“Yes Soren. Why don’t you go talk to your sister?”

“Oh. Right. Sure. Have fun, um, talking to your little bug pal.”

Aaravos appeared before Viren, straddling his hips, as Soren slowed to ride behind him with Claudia.

“Kick elven butt, hm? I think you want to do a little bit more than just kick it, wouldn’t you Viren?”

“Shut up,” he said weakly, trying not to blush at the ridiculous words.

“Though I wonder; have you ever been _fucked_ Viren?” the elf asked, moving to drape his arms around the King’s neck.

“Aaravos _please_.”

“No need to beg Viren. I’m more than willing,” the elf said, rolling his hips suggestively.

“No! I mean- Just stop, okay. I can’t ride like this.”

“Well that is flattering,” Aaravos said, stroking a transparent hand over Viren’s rapidly hardening cock. “Perhaps a bathroom break is overdue?”

“No! I’m not taking any bathroom breaks. If you want to jerk off then do it by yourself.”

The elf smiled mischievously.

“If you insist.”

~

Viren practically ran into his tent as soon as they made camp, strategically placing his tent away from the rest of the troupe.

“ _I hate you_ ,” he moaned, pulling his cock from his trousers.

Aaravos laughed. “You seem to hate me very much indeed,” he agreed, trailing a finger over Viren’s leaking cock. 

“How can you even come that many times?” he said, between pants as he started pumping himself with desperate ferocity.

“You learn a trick or two when you have a millenia to waste.”

“ _Ah oh…_ ” 

For all his fanfaronading Aaravos looked a right mess. Hair mussed and lightly tangled and face littered with tear stains starting from his third orgasm. It took all Viren’s willpower not to just pull himself out and come in front of all of Katolis’ soldiers.

“You should have just taken the bathroom offer,” Aaravos chided, casually rubbing off dried cum with the hem of his robes.

“Can you come again?”

Aaravos raised a brow. “You want me to come a _fifth_ time?”

“Why, _mmm_ , don’t think you can, _ah_ , pull it off? _Oh_ ~”

Viren smirked at the elf who looked flabbergasted.

“Or was all your moaning about how much you missed me just, _ah_ , talk?”

Aaravos’ face set into haughty resilience as he moved to fully undress himself this time. Viren watched eagerly. Aaravos had sobbed through his fourth orgasm, stars knew how sensitive he was now.

Nonetheless, the archmage placed a firm fist around his cock. Wincing as he stroked up and down slowly.

“ _Ah, ah, ah, Viren._ ”

The elf’s eyes were watery, but watery wasn’t good enough.

“Come now, _uh oh…_ Surely, the _mm_ -master of all six primals can go faster than that?”

The elf moved faster, moaning uncontrollably as tears now flowed freely down his face.

“Does it hurt Aaravos?” Viren asked, quickening his own movements as well.

“Ah! _Uh, uh, Vir- ah, Mmm_! Ah!” The elf fell back onto Viren’s bedroll, body trembling. The mage moving to hover above him, furiously fucking his own fist.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so beautiful. I don’t think I ever noticed how lovely the stars look until I met you, _ah_ , and now, _mmm_ , I don’t think I can even look at the night sky without getting hard.”

“ _Viren, Viren, Viren_ ~”

“That’s it love, so perfect. You’re close aren’t you?”

The elf’s eyes were clenched shut and the only sounds that he could seem to articulate through his labored breathing were rich deep moans. Viren wasn’t even sure the elf could still hear him until he nodded, movements jerky given how hard he was shaking.

“Me too… _Oh, Aaravos_ … Ah, ah, ah... Give it to me, _please..._ ”

The elf went taught as a bowstring, cock twitching in vain. He had gone silent and some subliminal part of Viren’s brain worried Aaravos had forgotten how to breathe altogether. It was hard to think, however, as Viren’s own orgasm rolled through him like a tsunami.

“ _Aara_ \- Mmh!”

Viren’s vision blacked out as he collapsed forward onto Aaravos’ incorporeal body.

~

When Viren came to he was alone in his bedroll, now sticky with his own cum. His robes were stifling and tears he had not realized he cried were now uncomfortable across his cheeks.

“Ugh. Aaravos?” he called out.

The elf reappeared by his side looking rightfully fucked stupid.

“Where’d you go?” he grumbled out, too exhausted himself to do more than turn his head to face the elf.

“You shattered my form,” Aaravos rebuked, tone laced with mock accusation.

Viren laughed, turning his head back into the bedroll.

“Have you always been such a salacious lover, or am I just special?”

Viren blushed, but couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.

“You’re special.”

The elf smiled. “As are you.”

Like this it was almost as though Aaravos was actually beside him. That if Viren were to reach over now he could gently undo the tangles in the archmage’s hair, maybe even weave it into a braid. Wouldn’t that be a sight.

“I wish you were here,” Viren admitted, making the effort to roll himself over to face Aaravos.

“In some ways I am.” The little vermin Viren had forgotten about giving a light nip to his ear. Viren glared at the elf, but the effect was altogether ruined by the fact that he couldn’t stop smiling.

He moved to cusp the caterpillar in his hands. “Ah yes, a formidable lover indeed.” He moved to ambush the small insect with light kisses, mildly squishing it in the process. The caterpillar chirped angrily, scrambling out of his grasp. Aaravos laughed, reaching over to pet the bug himself.

The warm lull of sleep started to beckon Viren and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“You’re a fair sight when you smile, King Viren.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“You’re a fair sight when you’re grouchy as well.”

“Hmph, I’m too tired to deal with you,'' he dismissed. The elf yawned in response.

“It seems I’m too tired to deal with myself.”

Viren let his eyes fall shut, finally giving into the warm embrace of sleep. Aaravos would be there in the morning.

“Sleep well; I’ll be with you soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to leave any thoughts or questions in the comment section!  
> Have a good one!


	12. Final Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ~NO SMUT~
> 
> Viren and Aaravos take over Lux Aurea. This chapter is the end to this work, but and the story will continue into the next part in this series The Boundary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Sorry for not posting in so long. I've been unexpectedly with school and work. Here it is though, the next chapter!  
> Like I said in the summary this is the last chapter in Where Our Limits Approach and the story will continue on in The Boundary. If you haven't already read it there is also a short prequel to this work, Discontinuous.  
> So yeah, this chapter will pretty much finish up on the events that happened up to Season 3 and the next work will continue into post canon. There is no smut in this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Their passage through Xadia was far more tranquil now that Viren could freely converse with Aaravos. The elf, for his part, had become far more productively communicative, more than happy to indulge Viren’s academic curiosity.

Prince Kasef eyed Viren strangely, but that was irrelevant. Viren was King now, and he had a kingdom that trusted him. He was not to be questioned.

“Veer more westward,” instructed Aaravos.

“West?” Viren questioned, even as he moved to comply.

“We’re paying a visit to Lux Aurea first.” Viren frowned; Aaravos had not mentioned this earlier.

“I have no interest in Lux Aurea. What is our plan with all of this anyway?”

“Lux Aurea is a necessary step in conquering Xadia.”

“Conquering Xadia?”

Aaravos looked at him amused. “That is what you desire, is it not?”

“I- no. I just want a bright future for humanity.”

“And you hope to accomplish this by…?”

Viren sighed.

“Conquering Xadia.”

“Wonderful,” the elf purred, as though Viren had executed some impressive trick.

“Would it not be wiser then to save our resources? I have no interest in sacrificing human lives over Sunfire elves.”

“Fear not Viren. I am nothing if not elegant  _ and _ efficient. We will risk as little lives as possible. Only one.”

“Ah. Mine.”

~

Lux Aurea was an ostentatious sight if Viren had even seen one. Massive in its grandeur and covered in garish gold nearly blinding to look at. Were Aaravos not currently with him, Viren might have even been intimidated by the Sunfire elves escorting him to the throne room.

His army had been confused when Viren announced that he would be entering Lux Aurea alone, but none dared challenge him. Claudia had tried to convince to bring at least some protection with him, but she didn’t know. None of them knew. He wasn’t alone.

~

The Queen of Lux Aurea held herself elegantly, if not haughtily, on the throne. She, just like everything else here radiated the warm beauty of Sunfire magic.

“ _ Another _ human?” she sneered, looking down at him. “This is why I tell you sister. You let one of them in and the rest swarm like pestilence.”

Viren resisted snarling back something scathing. What had she meant by another? Before Viren could say much, however, an elf shoved him to the ground.

“We shall let the light decide his fate.”

The bright light burned past Viren eyes, setting fire to his skin and Viren could not hear his own voice. Could not see anything past burning light until a cool sensation crawled over him, revealing dark swaths of magic laced across his skin.

“ _ Corrupted _ ,” stated the Queen, “As expected.”

She motioned for her guards to apprehend Viren.

“What? What are you doing to me?”

She smiled maliciously, “Do not worry. We will cleanse you.”

The guards dragged Viren away from the throne room, and he tensed.

“Be calm Viren. No harm shall come to you,” came Aaravos’ voice. The sound reverberating in his throat where the caterpillar had nestled itself.

Viren eased his resistance, allowing the guards to tear off his robes. Aaravos’ form appeared briefly to wiggle his eyebrows at him suggestively before being disbanded by a Sunfire elf attempting to size up Viren’s torso. The mage blushed, glaring at where Aaravos had been. Nonetheless, the elf’s nonsense worked to relax the King some.

“Worry not human,” derided the guard, “We have no interest in touching your filthy form.”

That said, the elf manhandled Viren into a long white tunic, which was slightly loose. The collar exposed more of Viren’s chest than he was comfortable with, but now was hardly the time for such concerns.

Several elves hustled him to a large plaza, onlookers eying him with disgust. A large light was glowing above them and what seemed to be a priest stood before it, wielding a majestic staff.

The Queen gazed snidely at him once more.

“Only the corrupted parts of you shall be eviscerated. We expect whatever is left of you to leave Lux Aurea and never return again,” she paused smiling slowly, “If anything is left of you that is.”

She approached him, gazing down at where Viren had been made to kneel inside two glowing rings of runes.

“Humans; you disgust me.”

She continued rambling, but Viren wasn’t paying attention to that any longer. A bright ray shone down from the glowing light, rapidly approaching Viren. Viren tried to resist the way that the warmth grew hot, tried to resist how it ate at his skin and chaffed at his eyes. Suddenly, however, something enveloped him and Viren would have screamed had he not recognised the feeling. Stronger now than ever before, consuming Viren so wholly he could not feel himself any longer.  _ Aaravos _ .

The caterpillar pushed at Viren’s throat, forcing his mouth open and hissing at the elves. The Queen turned back to look at what had occurred, but the caterpillar had already crawled up the Sun staff biting the elf. A dark essence passed through him, the primal stone at the center of the staff turning a dark indigo before the larger light also went black.

Viren struggled to regain control of his breathing as Aaravos’ form replaced the Sunfire elf’s.

“Your arrogance is so predictable. You allowed my vessel into your city and then guided us directly to the source of all your power! Oh, the irony is delectable.”

Aaravos approached the Queen, as she backed away to the edge of the plaza.

“You are just like your grandmother. Would you like to know of her fate, how she died?”

He leaned forward, cupping her cheek as he whispered the words to her. The Queen’s expression froze in a look caught between horror and fear. Aaravos chuckled lightly before lightly tapping her chin, the elf queen disintegrating before them all.

Aaravos moved back to help Viren up, who immediately retracted his hand. While Aaravos’ fingers  _ looked _ long and slender, they  _ felt _ short and broad. Viren frowned at the realisation that even now he could not truly touch Aaravos, but the elf smiled softly at him.

“For my King,” he said, handing Viren the Sun staff. The caterpillar crawled back to Viren as well, the Sunfire elf’s body falling as Aaravos form became incorporeal once more.

~

The Katolian army shifted nervously as Viren presented the staff before them, features polluted with dark magic.

“With this you will all be strong and Xadia will fall before us!”

The soldiers still looked apprehensive, however, and Viren turned to Soren.

“As proof, I shall have my own son go first.”

He beckoned Soren, who went pale and remained stationary.

“Dad, I-”

“Soren. I wouldn’t harm you, come.”

The boy shook his head.

“No I- I… I’m scared.”

Viren frowned disapprovingly. Had he not just promised Soren he would be fine?

“I’ll do it,” volunteered Kasef, marching to stand before Viren. The King cast one final glance at his son before deciding to deal with Soren later.

Viren hissed the words, the primal stone of the Sun staff glowing before Kasef’s skin erupted into lava. The prince growled and for a moment dread ran through Viren.

“Be at ease,” urged Aaravos, “He is fine.”

The prince settled into his form, letting out an angry snarl. The crowd cheered before him and Viren smiled. He echoed the spell once more, letting it roll over them. He considered letting it consume Soren as well, but looking at Kasef once more he decided against it. It would not harm them too terribly to leave one soldier unchanged. Besides, Viren had no intention of sending Soren to the frontline anyway.

~

Viren was in high spirits as they returned to his tent.

“This is brilliant Aaravos. I’ve never even imagined such things, I- Thank you.”

Aaravos smiled at him, but otherwise seemed distracted.

“What’s wrong?”

The elf looked pensive, before shaking his head.

“I am not certain you will find this knowledge  _ palatable _ . You will find out tomorrow anyways, let us not ruin your good mood.”

Viren frowned, eying the elf curiously.

“What is it?”

Aaravos laughed dryly.

“Of course you would not take pleasure when life offers it to you.”

“You certainly seem intent on changing that,” Viren comments with a sultry smile.

“The matter… It regards your son.”

Viren stiffed, smile faded into concern.

“What’s wrong with Soren?”

“Nothing,” Aaravos is quick to soothe, “He’s just,” he paused, “...chosen a different path than ours.”

Viren looked confused for a moment before shifting into shocked despair.

“He left?” The words come out choked.

The elf nods lightly, moving to settle closer to Viren.

“I… How long have you known?”

“Viren. He’s a liability.”

“He’s my son!”

“I understand that, but he does not belong with us. To keep him here would be a disservice to both parties.”

Viren fell silent. Aaravos was right, Soren had seemed estranged as of late. Viren should have expected it; that Soren would leave him too. Still…

“I have to find him.”

“Viren-”   


“Do you know where he is?”

“Viren, please, just listen.”

“No you listen. My child just ran off into the Xadian wilderness and you expect me to just  _ leave him _ ?”

“No harm shall come to your son, Viren.” The mage looked unconvinced. “I never lie,” added the elf for extra measure.

“Still, I-”

“No. He is safer without you.” The words came out harsher than Aaravos intended, and Viren flinched back slightly but finally settled. They looked at each other for a moment as Viren processed what Aaravos really meant… His son was with the Dragon Prince now.

“I- I can’t fight my son Aaravos.”

The elf placed a hand on his shoulders. “The stars have aligned such that you will not need to. He shall be unharmed during our attack.”

Viren sighed, sitting down on his bedroll. He wiped at tears he had not realised slipped out of him.

“We don’t have to conquer Xadia.”

The elf tensed. “Viren, we-”

“Unless,” the mage interrupted.

“Unless what?”

A silence sat between them for a moment before Viren finally spoke.

“Aaravos, how _ do _ I free you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to comment any thoughts, feelings, or questions! All input is much appreciated.


End file.
